16 Second Chances
by alitablake
Summary: Things are progressing well between Kyoko and Ren, but trouble arise when Kyoko finds Sho waiting for her at her new home. Sequel to Embrace No Evil. Lemons/limes
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**A/N: To all: This is very much a sequel to my other story Embrace No Evil. It could stand alone but it may seem all very OOC if you haven't read the other story first. I'd love if you read Stress Relief as well but it isn't as important. **

**There are more lemons in this story. I hope you enjoy this story like the others.  
**

* * *

It's been a month. A month since her movie came out. A month since his life was turned around and not for the better. He got a new manager and his music was still number one on the charts, and no one could take that away from him. However his muse, the one to pull him out of his one slip up against Vie Ghoul was disappearing.

But that was just a rumor until Sho saw their movie premier. No, they did not announce that they were together. He smirked at himself. _He's probably using her like I used her._ But never again, he was going to save her and get her back. All was not lost. He will get her back.

Sho watched the same scene over and over again. There _he_ was exiting the limo in an Armani suit, smiling and waving at the camera. The camera lights glinted in his eyes and smile; then he reached back and helped out the woman with him.

She was a vision in a sparkling white floor length gown. It looked like an elegant toga. It was pinned at her shoulders revealing her long slim white arms. It was a V neck dipping down but not revealing and it clinched right below her breast with a gold broach, the fabric hugging her chest closely. The rest of the dress fell around her from her small waist down to the floor allowing only a peek of her white satin heels.

Kyoko smiled at the camera, the lights and flashes blinding her making her eyes glossy, but her face never faltered. Sho watched the actor pull his girl out of the limo and their hands stayed together, hiding in the fabric of her skirt. As soon as they started to walk down the red carpet they let go, but he saw that lingering touch. He had to find out what that meant. She belonged to him, no one else.

If he could not have her, no one could have her. After everything he has done to keep her nothing has worked. Now Sho was willing to try anything. His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"What do you have?" he said cutting right to the chase.

"Oh I have lots and if you want it, my price has tripled," the man sounded confident, and you could hear the grin in his voice.

"You little shit, it better be worth it."

The man over the phone laughed. "oh beyond your wildest dreams. I'll see you tomorrow at 6am."

"Why the fuck do we meet so early?" Sho griped.

"When else are you available, Fuwa-san?"

Sho laughed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, same place right?"

"Yeah, you better have my money. I can make loads out of this information." He hung up. Sho closed his phone, and slipped it into his pocket.


	2. Blackmail

Chapter 1 - Blackmail

Kyoko was finishing up in her dressing room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She looked up to see who it was as she fixed her hair. In the mirror's reflection was a man she knew all too well. Her smile expressed so much of how she felt for this man, and he luckily felt the same way.

Ren smiled at her and closed the door behind him, his hand lingering at the handle for a moment. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"How has your day been, Kyoko?" He buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her scent. She laughed as her lover embraced her. She was shocked at how he still couldn't get enough of her ever since Hokkaido. She turned around to face him, his hands on her waist never breaking contact.

"It's been good. How is yours?" She was effectively pinned between him and the vanity. Kyoko placed her hands on his abs and smoothed his vest up his solid chest and back down. He looked gorgeous in his dark clothes. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt with thin slivery lines running up and down the cloth, over it was a dark grey vest emphasizing his large chest angling down to his slim waist. They were tucked in to pure black slacks. He was a walking sin and was hers to defile any time she wished.

"It's better now," Ren whispered seductively as he bent down and stole her lips, his tongue slipping between them. She couldn't think when he kissed her, held her, loved her. Her body was his the moment he turned that look on her. Before it made her frozen with shock and fear, now it made her lose herself, she was anything he wanted, she did anything he wanted, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He pulled away from the kiss, his lips moving to her chin, down her jaw and to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands roamed all over her body, his strong fingers massaging her back, his palms cupping her ass, sliding down over her thighs then back up and down again. She arched her back towards him, her head tilting away from him to give him better access to her, all of her.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered into her heated skin. She laughed a throaty deep laugh.

"We live together. I woke up to you in bed. How could you have missed me?" He crushed her to his body and his hand slipped the spaghetti strap off her shoulder. His mouth kissing, sucking and licking the newly found skin revealed to him.

"You left before I woke up. You were asleep before I came home last night. It's been like this for the past few days since you started those early morning shoots," he whined with his lips on her skip. How anyone could act so cutely childish and still turn a person on was criminal. That or Kyoko should have her head checked, but he was right about everything. They haven't seen each other or been together for four days, because she had to do scenes where the sun was rising. The window for these were so small that if there was something the director didn't like they were forced to do it again the next day. In fact, she had to do it again tomorrow.

His hands and mouth were doing deliriously delicious things to her. His hands found his way under her blouse where they enflamed every bit of skin he touched. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt with a snug ivory tank top. The blouse was one where you didn't have to wear a bra; it had one built in, which usually felt like you weren't wearing anything under the shirt even with the built in "support". When his hand moved up the side of her body, over her ribs, she gasped as his thumbs found her sensitive nipples through the thin material.

"Ren, we can't… not here… your job…" Her breathing was harsh and uneven as he pulled her top down, slowly curling the fabric down her chest. Ren kissed and nibbled her as he exposed more of her skin.

"I locked the door, and I'm early. We have time, no one will bother us." His hot mouth captured her nipple between his lips, and she didn't argue anymore. Kyoko slipped the remainder of the straps from her arms and her hands found their way into his hair. He sucked and teased her tortured peak with his tongue and teeth. He moved to the other and it hardened the moment he breathed on it.

He moved his hands down over her hips and onto her naked thigh. He hiked the skirt up over her hips, bunching it up around her waist. She was wearing a pair of dark blue lacy hip hugger panties. Her underwear had gotten a lot more feminine ever since moving in with the actor. She wanted to please him, and it did make her feel sexier wearing such pretty underwear. The first time she wore lingerie he didn't say anything but the look on his face was enough to make Kyoko buy lots of pretty frilly things.

Whether Ren saw them or not, it didn't matter as they were on the floor the moment his hands touched the semi rough material. His hand slipped to the back of her thighs as he pulled back from her breast and lifting her up to sit on the small vanity. He looked down at her, air being forced in and out of her lungs, her eyes were closed on her flushed face. Her lips were beautifully swollen from his kisses, her breasts moved as she breathed and were wet and rigid with desire. Her head was resting on the mirror that reflected her strong back and arms that were trying to hold her steady.

He ran his fingertips into her hair above her forehead and caressed down over her cheek, this thumb running over her nose and landing on her lips. Her eyes opened seductively and she took his thumb into her mouth. She had gotten good at seducing him, even if she didn't know it. She sucked and nibbled his thumb, her slick tongue around him. He slowly eased it out of her mouth while she sucked. Ren ran his wet thumb over her lips, and she gave it a quick lick before he moved his hand down her throat. A cold line of wetness ran down to her breast where he paused to roll her nipple between his fingers. She was gorgeous, sexy, sweet and powerful. Kyoko didn't understand the power she had over him, the way her very being drove him up the wall with desire, need, desperation, and love.

His fingers worked into the dark curls between her legs making her groan and her breath hitched as he slid over her. It amazed him how well she responded to his advances, how his once loveless girl turned into a woman full of heat and desire and only for him. He pressed his fingers into her warm wet entrance and her back arched at the welcomed intrusion.

Her hand flew above her, gripping the edge of the mirror holding her up, the other was gripping the end of the vanity trying in vain to help her control her voice. They were in a public building, and Kyoko didn't want to test the thickness of the walls. The light around her darkened, and she found her lover bending over her. She offered her lips to him and he accepted them, probing her mouth as he explored her sex. He moved down her body, and she followed his movements with her eyes. He was kneeling down before her and soon she felt his mouth join his fingers.

Kyoko cried out as his tongue flicked her clit, his fingers never losing their rhythm inside of her. Her thighs were resting on his shoulders as he licked and sucked her little wet nub. The vanity was the perfect height for him to devour her. She moaned as he removed his fingers and pulled her closer to his mouth. She was already at the edge of the vanity and he pulled her into his hands. His mouth made loud wet noises as he ate her. His tongue plunged inside of her, curling and twisting inside, making her moan and whimper. Ren ran his tongue roughly over her clit making her gasp and moved back inside of her taking the slick wetness of her excitement into his mouth.

She cried out in ecstasy as he relentlessly teased her. She felt her legs fall off his shoulders as he stood and heard him unbuckle his belt. Before Kyoko had a chance to catch her breath, he was inside her. This time she could not stop the scream that was ripped from her throat as he thrust inside of her. She loved it when he took her this way, so animalistic, full of uncontrolled desire, yearning to be with her. There was no slow and steady pace that he would usually do so she could adjust around him, he was simple there pounding into her hips repeatedly making her moan, forcing the air out her lungs just as she had filled them. His hands gripped her, high on her thighs holding her still as Ren filled her fast and franticly.

If she could think, she would be worried about the vanity holding them up. It creaked loudly as it tried to keep up with his tempo. She could barely keep up with him and all she had to do was accept him, accept him physically as she did with her heart and mind and she did every time. Her legs hung uselessly around his hips as his strong arms held her. He fought for his breath as he moved within her. His hard length hitting all the right spots making her body burn in that familiar sensation low in her gut.

"Kuon…," she groaned and she convulsed around him as she breathed his real name - something she could only do in the most private of situations. She felt him burst inside of her as he moaned and stilled within her. Their breathing was fast and shallow, their hearts thumping fast and hard against their chests. She felt his arms around her and smiled as he found the strength lift her off the vanity and moved back to sit on the makeup chair behind him. He was still inside of her, growing softer. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. There was a soft knock on the door not a few minutes later.

"Ren, they need you in makeup." It was Yashiro.

"Kyoko, we need to go to your next appointment." That was Shoko.

The two lovers grinned at each other then kissed again. Kyoko moved her hips against him, and Ren groaned into her mouth. He tasted like her, smelled of her sex and it was turning her on again and from what she felt, it was turning him on as well.

"You're cruel," he managed to say to her.

"You started it," she whispered as she kissed and nibbled his ear.

"Stay awake tonight, please. I'll be home at 9, 10 at the latest, Please," Ren pleaded, desperetly wanting to spend some real time with his girl. A wicked smiled curled over her lips, and she slipped off of his lap. She felt the lost of him inside her and her body was yelling at what a fool she was to leave. Kyoko looked around, not bothering to fix her clothes, and found her panties.

"Kyoko, please stop teasing me," he threated, his voice think with desires. She slipped on her panties, her back towards him. She smiled as he was slipping his slacks and briefs back on. Ren was hard again and she licked her lips wishing they could stay.

"I'll stay awake," Kyoko finally told him. She turned as she slipped her top back on straight. She walked towards him and the skirt was very slowly falling back down. "I promise." She watched the heat in his eyes dance in anticipation as her arms slid around his waist.

There was another knock on the door, louder and a little impatient. "Come on you two. You are going to be late,' Shoko yelled. Yashiro was tough and able to back down any crazed fan but with trying to tear apart the two actors, he fell short. Shoko had a lot of practice from her last charge in getting people where they were suppose to be forcefully.

"I'm going to get maintenance to open the door even if you guys aren't ready," she threatened.

"Ahhhh," Kyoko yelled back in a panic, "Ok ok! Just one more minute!" She pushed away from Ren and shoved her skirt down the rest of the way and looked back into the mirror. Her lip gloss was long gone, and she ran a brush through her hair. Her lips were pouty and red from his kisses, and she tried to control the flush on her skin. Ren chuckled, and she turned a glare on him.

"YOU need to clean up too," Kyoko whispered harshly. He ran his hand over his mouth and sure enough it was still wet from their play. He looked down at his clothes; his shirt wasn't tucked in and was bulging around under the vest, even his belt hung unbuckled. If he remembered correctly, her hands probably messed up his hair. As much as he would love to walk out of the room looking like he just had sex, she was right.

Kyoko exited the room with a bashful smile, closing the door behind her and bowed to Shoko. "I'm so sorry, we can go. We can still make it!" Shoko nodded, she really didn't have to work hard at getting Kyoko to her appointments on time, but sometimes she had to have a reminder or two, especially if someone was distracting her.

"It's ok, Kyoko-chan. Let's go." Shoko followed her charge out passing Yashiro. Her hand moved towards his, touching it lightly. His fingers caressed hers and both managers smiled. Ren came out with a smile on his face. Everything was back into place; he looked just as he did when going in except he looked much more relaxed and happier.

Yashiro couldn't help but tease, "Did you enjoy your visit?"

Ren was too happy to care and replied, "Yes, I did."

Kyoko followed Shoko out to her car. She was scheduled to do a short magazine interview for the movie and then could head home.

"Such young love," Shoko's voice filled the car, and Kyoko tore her gaze from the city lights and turned towards her manager.

"Like Yashiro-san and you don't feel the same way." Kyoko's crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yuki and I are only having fun. We don't have any plans. We are taking it slow," Shoko explained.

Kyoko blushed, Ren told her about catching their two managers in his dressing room. She wondered why Ren had turned around blushing and forced her away when he told her, "It's not a good time, and um… I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink."

She has been together with Ren for almost five months now and everything was wonderful. After moving in together, Ren found ways to get home earlier and go to work later. Kyoko was busy working on her new drama, _Toradora_ and continuing with _Box-R_ and being Bo. It's only been a month since _Embrace No Evil_ premiered and there was still buzz about it. Shoko pulled into a small coffee shop where the interviewer was waiting.

Kyoko put on a pair of oversized glasses and slipped into the shop. It was getting late and most of the customers had their faces glued to their laptops. Shoko pointed to a table that had a young man sitting at it, and they made their way over to him.

As soon as she stepped beside him, she slipped off her glasses and smiled. "Tokinawa-san, from The Observer?" He man nodded and stood up bowing down to Kyoko.

"Thank you so much for accepting this Kyoko-san." Tokinawa sat back into his chair. Kyoko and Shoko followed suit. After ordering hot tea, Tokinawa took out his voice recorder and asked his questions.

He was funny and very sweet. His eyes never left Kyoko and his smile was bright, as was his attitude. The interview actually lasted a little longer than planned, but she assured him that this was the last thing on her agenda so it was fine.

"The last question, are you dating anyone?" He leaned in. He was handsome, tall about 180cm and his suit fit his frame well.

Kyoko smiled. How she would have loved to say yes, but they made a promise to not mention their relationship to the press. Ren argued and argued, but she won out.

"No, I'm not dating at the moment," she replied with sweet smile, and his smile went wider. He gave her his card with his private number, and his hand lingered on hers more than necessary.

As they left, Kyoko had to ask, "Why did he give me his number?" She read his card, flipping it over to his hand written number.

Shoko laughed. "He is trying to pick you up, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko looked up at her manager, blinking in confusion. "Really? I thought he was being nice, so I'd answer all his questions."

How this girl captured so many hearts without noticing Shoko couldn't imagine. "That last question was only for you, not the interview. I reviewed the questions before hand and that wasn't part of it, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko blushed as entered the car and drove off. "I… I… have a boyfriend," she studdered in shock of the news.

"Yes, but no one knows that thanks to you. Why won't you come out with your relationship with Tsuruga-san?" Shoko enjoyed talking to her. For once she had someone who was willing to talk about everything instead of just making mysterious comments and leaving her in the dark. Plus, she was like a girl friend. Lots of girl talk, advice and nothing back stabbing either. Shoko truly loved Kyoko like a little sister.

"Because I don't want his career to take a hit," she explained for the hundreth time, "the moment he says he has a girlfriend everyone will be so disappointed. Not to mention, it's me. Who is going to accept me as Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend? "

"Kyoko-chan, you have to stop selling yourself short," Shoko said curtly. This girl! She can pull off being sweet and cute, beautiful and angelic and wickedly sexy. She has captured the attention of so many, and yet she still didn't believe in herself.

Shoko was driving towards the building where Kyoko was living with Ren when she saw a familiar car. It wasn't until she saw the license plate when she knew who it was.

"Shit," she muttered. "Ano… Kyoko-chan, how about I drive you to Tsuruga-san's shoot and you can drive home together. That sounds nice right? Yeah, let's do that."

"No, Shoko-san, I want take a shower before Ren gets home, and I still need to make tomorrow's lunches." Kyoko was leaning her head back with her eyes closed. Shoko bit her lower lip. _Maybe he won't recognize my car, it's not like he let me drive it._ Shoko prayed that he wouldn't notice. She could park the car, usher Kyoko upstairs and then deal with him after she got out. Or she could call Yuki, and he can tell Ren that Sho was somewhere around his building.

She parked and looked around, nothing. She smiled as Kyoko walked besides her fishing for her keys in her purse. With her head still in her bag, she didn't notice Shoko stop walking, nor did she notice the reason for it standing at the garage entrance door to the building.

"I have my keys, I swear," Kyoko spoke to the inside of her purse and then she pulls them out with a cheer, "See!" Her body stopped as she saw the man who had torn her heart apart 3 years ago, and she felt her shoulders slump. "Sho? What are you doing here?" Kyoko let the weariness from her day fill her voice and cover her face. She really didn't want to deal with this now.

"I wanted to talk to you," he stated and turned his glare at Shoko, "alone."

Shoko stomped up next to Kyoko. She heard all about the kiss he stole on Valentine's day while she waiting in the car, she isn't going to let him do that again, especially now that she is Kyoko's manager. "You need to leave, now. She doesn't want to see you." Shoko had stepped up between Kyoko and the taller singer and focused on protecting her new charge.

Sho sneered at his ex-manager and snapped, "Fuck off, traitor."

A slap resonated throughout the garage. It seemed to echo into the night sky. Sho was stunned. He turned to look down at the young woman who struck him, his cheek turning red.

Kyoko stood in front of Shoko, her arm was across her chest and her hand was posed to the side. She felt the force of her slap giving her hand a numb tingling feeling. "You do not talk to anyone that way. I don't care what they did to you. You will respect her. What is it with you and abusing the women around you, Sho?"

His hand cradled his cheek. "I don't hit women."

Kyoko smiled a sad smile and softly spoke, "I can prove differently."

Guilt spread across his face. "I never meant… I'm sorry about that," Sho stammered. He turned his face away from Kyoko ashamed. He hated that he hit her. "Look, please, may I just speak with you?" His voice turned soft, pleaded.

"No," Kyoko barked. "Go away. I'm tired, and I have an early morning tomorrow. Schedule something with Shoko if you want to say something to me." She slipped her key into the door and started to open the door when Sho spoke, "Heading upstairs to Kuon's apartment?"

Everything went black. She blinked and turned around slowly, she tried to make herself look normal, uninterested. "Who?"

"Tsuruga Ren, AKA Hizu…" Kyoko's hand was on Sho's mouth so fast, no one noticed her move.

"How did you find out about that?" She whispered harshly. She felt his lips spread into a smile against her hand. He held up a file and waved it lightly beside her. Her hand shot out and tried to grab it, but he quickly held it away from her.

"So you do know? Do you know everything? Like all the things he did before he became Tsuruga Ren?" He was smirking like an idiot.

"Yes. I do and I don't care." She crossed her arms in front of her, looking away.

"Well I wonder if the press would like to be as well informed as you are." Sho watched her face grow pale as a ghost, and he knew he had her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She threatened.

"Why not? He would be outcasted, and I would rise as Japan's Top Idol. I don't see any downfalls at all actually," he said it as if actually thinking about doing it.

Shoko finally spoke up, "Kyoko-chan, what is he talking about?"

Kyoko had actually forgotten about her manager and started to panic. _What should I tell her? It's not my secret to tell. I can't say anything. I have to make her go and then deal with the cocky singer._ As soon as she opened her mouth, Sho cut in and spilled the beans.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kyoko tried to close his mouth again, but he side stepped her. Sho moved around avoiding Kyoko as he spoke, "Tsuruga Ren is actually Hizuri Kuon, as in Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Julie's only child. He has been pretending to be Tsuruga Ren to hide his American police record."

Shoko's reaction stunned both Sho and Kyoko. She was laughing, laughing so hard that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I know you hate Tsuruga Ren…" laughter, "but to make something like this up…" more laughter, "that is just… just too much!" Shoko had bent down and was now wiping the tears from her eyes as Sho pulled out a faxed copy of Kuon's head shot from a juvenile detention center. Shoko took the paper from his hand and looked at it hard. She twisted the photo around a little and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh my god! Kyoko! You knew about this?" Kyoko snatched up the paper and tore it up then she stuffed the torn pieces in her purse to burn.

"What do you want?" Kyoko knew he had to want something; otherwise, he would have gone straight to the press with his new information.

"You," he spoke so very softly, "I want you back with me."

"I'm with Ren now!" Kyoko shouted.

Sho shook his head. "No! You just started dating, and you never really gave me a chance…" he was interrupted as Kyoko laughed. She was laughing almost as hard as Shoko but this laughter was no where near as funny. This one almost sounded cruel.

"You had me for the first 15 years of our lives. That was more than a chance," her voice sounded cold and very final.

"But that was before…before I… I…," his voice failed him. He couldn't say it, but he knew that in his heart that he wanted her back. "Date me. Give me equal opportunity to win your heart, and if after that you still choose him, I'll let it go. I'll let you go."

"And the documentation?" She motioned to the files in his hand.

"I'll give you one piece of information for every date we go on," he offered.

"And how many is that?" Kyoko inquired.

Shoko's voice spoke up, "You aren't actually considering this are you?"

"What choice do I have? I can't let that information get out before Ren is ready. He should be the one to tell everyone, not like this."

"17 including the one you just took," Sho finally answered after counting photos and every sheet of the record files he got.

"16 dates and then you won't mention a word of this to anyone," she stated. Could she handle this? What would Ren say? He doesn't want his secret out, so it should be ok.

"17."

"I'm not giving you a date for something I already have," Kyoko growled.

"Ok, 16," Sho conceded. " And you have to do everything with me that you do with him."

This time Kyoko turned beet red and yelled, "I AM NOT DOING THAT WITH YOU."

"We've already kissed before. What's the… big… deal?" his voice got softer as he spoke watching Kyoko turn away from him. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"WHAT Have You Done With HIM?!" He yelled at her emphasizing each word. She tried to take back her arm, but he was too strong. She matched her anger with his but with a small smirk worthy of Natsu.

"We live together. What do you think," Kyoko whispered to him with a voice that revealed every secret Kyoko and Ren shared together in the bedroom. Sho let go of her quickly. He felt a sharp pain spread throughout his chest. His sweet pure angel was defiled by that two-bit actor.

"Fine. Then you have to match it with me," he continued.

"I WILL NOT." Kyoko stood her ground, and he could fell her pulling away. He didn't want to lose this chance with her.

"Ok fine. But to make things fair once we start dating, if you sleep with him, you have to sleep with me. If you kiss him, you kiss me. How can I compete with someone you are having sex with unless you allow me to do the same?" He reasoned, hoping she would say yes, but at the same time dreading it as well. He didn't want that ass-hat of an actor touching her. His stomach turned acidic at the thought of it.

"I am not going to sleep with you and how can I live with two people?" Kyoko asked as if talking to a child. Well he was acting like one, demanding such unreasonable things.

Sho smiled. "Alternate nights or move somewhere else. If you don't sleep with him, you don't have to sleep with me. If you don't live with him, you don't have to divide your time and live with me."

"This is silly, Sho. I've already picked him! What makes you think you have a fighting chance? I know everything about you. There is nothing new, so give me the file and move on with Mimori-chan. She loves you."

"Because I've changed and I'll prove it to you. Let me date you for these 17 dates and you will see that I will never mistreat you again," Sho sounded like he truly believed it.

"16!" Kyoko replied and she thought about it. "Fine. 16 dates. I'll date both of you, and I'll move out. I'll even match whatever I do with him IF it comes up. I want your word that after everything, you will respect my decision. Your word on your music on your very "love" for me, or do we need a written contract?"

Sho shook his head. "Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow, and we will set up the first date." He ran out of the garage full of energy actually happy.

Shoko stepped up beside her and spoke softly, carefuly, "Kyoko-chan, you didn't have to agree to this. Tsuruga-san will be furious. You know he wouldn't approve."

"He has to. He spoke about how he wasn't ready for his true identity to come out. We are so very close; this was another reason why we didn't want our relationship out yet." Kyoko pressed her lips together in frustration. "That stupid arrogant ass. I need to pack and call Moko-san or my old land lords and see where I can live for the next few… weeks hopefully."

Kyoko turned to Shoko and bowed slightly. "Thank you for today, and I'll see you tomorrow morning at 3am."

Shoko looked down at Kyoko and asked unsure, "You're staying here tonight?"

Kyoko nodded. "He said, "once we start dating." We haven't had our date yet. I'm free to do whatever I like with Ren till then."

Kyoko opened the door again and slipped inside while Shoko left to her car to retire back at her apartment. She did not want to be in Kyoko's shoes when she told Ren this bit of news.


	3. Bad News

Chapter 2 – Bad News

Kyoko climbed upstairs infuriated. She stomped into the bedroom and almost ripped her clothes off. She washed away the day's grim off her body; the coarse sponge turned her skin red at the pressure she was using. The shower was quick since even the hot water couldn't calm her down. She dried off and slipped on a matching set of pajamas. It was comfortable inside so she wore a pale pink camisole top with matching short shorts. It was light and pretty enough to wear to bed with Ren.

She picked up her phone and looked at the time; it was 9:10pm, so she called Darumaya's first. Okami-san answered quickly.

"Okami-san! It's Kyoko, how are you?"

"Kyoko-chan, dear, it's good to hear from you." Kyoko heard Okami's voice yell to her husband that it was Kyoko, "we are fine, are you ok? Is everything ok with your young man?"

"Yes, everything is fine, but some issues did occur with work and I was wondering if my old room was still available for a little bit?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, but we just started to rent that room out, but we can clear out the other room we have if you need a place to stay?" Okami-san offered sounding worried.

"No, I can stay with Moko-san. Please do not trouble yourself." Kyoko bowed her head down to the phone even when they couldn't see it.

"Are you sure? It really is no trouble." She would love to have Kyoko back here again even for a little bit.

"No. I'm fine really. Thank you so much," Kyoko assured her. "I'll be able to stop by this weekend for our breakfast as usual. Please take care of Taishou."

"Of course, he dearly misses cooking with you, Kyoko-chan. We look forward to Saturday." They hung up, and she dialed Moko-san's number.

After six rings, Moko answered.

"You're calling awfully late, no?" her voice sounded tired.

"Were you asleep already?" Kyoko asked worried.

"Yes, it's 11:30 here," she grumbled in a sleepy voice. No doubt she was snuggling in deeper to her covers with her phone.

"Here? Where are you Moko-san?"

"Mo! Don't you remember? I'm at the Soloman Islands for my movie. I told you this last week. I'll be back next week hopefully," Kanae replied almost awake.

"Oh. I forgot. I'm sorry Moko-san. I'm a horrible best friend! Please forg…"

"MO! You are not," she interrupted. "What's wrong? I know you didn't call me to find out where I was."

"Oh I was hoping to stay at your place for a while but since you aren't here, I'll have to make arrangements elsewhere," Kyoko said a little sad.

"Why? Did you get into a fight with Tsuruga-san?" Kanae was teasing. She would be shocked if Kyoko said yes.

"No!" Kyoko immediately answered. "Everything is fine between us, it's complicated but I needed to move out quickly. I swear nothing is wrong with Ren and me."

"It's too late for this," Kanae moaned. "Yeah, you can stay at my place. I'll call the landlord, and he will give you an extra key. Do you want to move in tonight?"

"No, I'm not sure when I'll move in actually. But I'll pick up the key tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, when I get back you are telling me everything," Kanae commanded.

"Yes," Kyoko said sadly, "Good night, Moko-san."

"Good night, Kyoko." Kyoko closed her phone, and she felt strong arms envelope her.

"You waited. Who are you talking to?" Kuon's asked. She didn't even notice the front door open. She was so consumed with her thoughts.

"Welcome home," she greeted him happily. Hugging his arms against her she tilted her head back against his chest and with a warm smile on her lips, looked up at her love.

"Very happy to be home," Kuon replied as he bent down and kissed her lips sweetly. She twisted around towards him, her arms gliding around his waist, her lips never breaking contact. His hands slipped underneath her little camisole caressing the warm skin underneath. She moaned into his mouth but pulled away.

"We need to talk," her voice was heavy and breathless, so she didn't sound serious at all.

Kuon picked her up in his arms and walked over to the bedroom. "Later." He gently laid her on the bed and stripped off his shirt. She couldn't help herself. She went to her knees on the bed and ran her fingers across his newly revealed skin, tracing the defined muscle on his chest and abs. His warm wet mouth captured hers and her lips parted inviting his sweet assault. His kisses were like a drug, so addictive and mind numbing yet would make her body feel so alive.

"Kuon, please." She wanted to talk about the new problem but as soon as his hands slid up her body and removed her camisole she lost her train of thought. His lips decorated her warm flesh, sending small waves down between her legs as he pushed her down on the bed. His dark hair fell on her skin tickling her as his mouth nibbled on her breast. Her fingers weaved their way into his hair, and he moved down her body.

Her tummy jerked when he twirled his tongue around her belly button then darted inside the small gap. His fingers were around band of her shorts but they were tied together with a small draw sting which he untied with his teeth. Kuon kissed her as he pulled the shorts down but skipped her needy center. She whimpered as his breath caressed her wet flesh, but he didn't taste her like she wanted. His teeth and lips grazed her inner thigh as he tossed her shorts and panties on the floor, his hands gliding down her legs, touching every centimeter all the way down to her toes. He stood before her and started unbuckling his slacks. She watched in eager anticipation as his pants fell to the floor. If he was wearing underwear she didn't notice. He was tall, hard and sexy as hell with a look to match hers.

He crawled over her and forced his tongue in her mouth again. She slid her legs around his waist as he kissed her then gently pushed him onto his back. She mounted him, straddling his lower abs. If she wanted to feel him inside of her, she would have to break the kiss, but she didn't want that.

"Sit up. I want to feel you against me," Kyoko spoke against his lips. He didn't say a word, simply sat up, and she slid down slightly, gasping as his sex touched hers. Her wet folds glided down his hard shaft, and she rocked her hips to feel him rub against her again. He moaned as she moved, playing with herself with his length.

It wasn't long until she reached down and held him against her. Kyoko impaled herself on his waiting shaft and cried out. The first initial thrust was always the best, having him fill her up completely, her body wrapping around him, loving him. She rocked her hips as his mouth tasted her neck. His hands were running up and down her back and over her ass as she began to move, finding her rhythm.

Her breast were teasing his chest, tickling his skin with the barest touches of her hard nipples. Her left hand was clutching in his hair while the other braced herself at his shoulder. His lips moved to her jaw and reached her lips. Her breathing was harsh against his skin as she kissed him, their tongues twisting and tasting each other.

She felt the slow building inside of her. She didn't want to end it so quickly, so she slowed down. Kuon didn't like that. He growled into her mouth, and she felt his hands grab her hips forcing her onto him faster and harder than before. A groan was torn out her throat and her head was thrown back, it felt so good. She picked up the rhythm he created and soon his hands left her hips and roamed her moist skin again.

Her right hand left his shoulder and was placed behind her, low on his thigh, she arched her back towards him and grinded her hips against his. The air rushed in and out of her lungs along with small mewls and whispers.

"Kyoko," he spoke harshly through his teeth, he was as close as she was.

"Wait, wait," she panted, "wait." Kyoko rocked her hips keeping up the rhythm, but she felt his fingers reach between them as he came inside of her, caressing her clit and that was all she needed. She cried out, warm waves washing over her. She fell forward against him and he caught her in his embrace, his hand slipping from between them to hold her against him, keeping him inside of her.

"You wanted to say something?" He nuzzled her right behind her ear as he spoke softly.

"Hmm?" she was still in a haze and wasn't thinking about anything.

Kuon laughed and offered, "How about I take a quick shower and let you remember."

She whimpered but nodded. She slipped off of him and lay down on the bed. He stood up, kissed her once again and left to take the shower. He didn't close the door, he felt comfortable parading around without clothes, but she covered up with a sheet as soon as she could if she was alone.

Her mind was slowly starting to fill in again reminding her of the discussion earlier. _How could that bastard do this?_ She didn't understand him at all. Sho dumped her, called her his maid, wasn't attracted to her at all and then he does something so sweet and watches over her and saves her from the Beagle. Then he trashes everything, and forces a kiss on her over a stupid chocolate. He has insulted her, drove her insane and even hit her once and yet he wants her back? _For what!? To cook and clean?_ She didn't hear the shower finish but felt when he crawled into bed with her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kuon asked as he slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. She turned towards him; his skin still wet from the shower and wrapped her arms around him. She slipped her leg between his, and he brought his thigh upon her hip.

"You have to listen till the end," she spoke into his skin. He looked down to see her face but could only see a head full of orange hair.

He gently stroked her hair, playing with the feel of it between his fingers and nodded. "Of course, what is it?" His voice was very soft.

"I ran into Shotaru today," she started. His demeanor didn't change, but she noticed the change in his heart beat.

He sounded the same, like they were talking about who was going to do the dishes, "What did he want?"

How did she say it? Where did she start? She took a deep breath, the scent of him filling up her nose and lungs before she spoke, "He found out who you really are and is blackmailing us."

Kuon tried to pull away but she held him tightly in her arms. He lifted her off the bed a little but clung on to him. "How?! He wants money?" He asked confused and angry.

Kyoko shook her head and dread filled her as she forced the words to come out of her mouth, "He wants to date me, to win me back, or he will tell the press."

"NO," Kuon roared. "Besides he can't possible know. He doesn't have any proof." He was able to force her away, her hands still clinging to the sides of his body, and her eyes were on the verge of crying.

"He does," Kyoko whispered softly and slipped out of bed. He watched her walk out of the bedroom then promptly return with pieces of paper in her hands. He sat up and watched her crawl back onto the bed. She held out the stack of torn papers towards him and he took it. Looking down at them he saw a shoulder covered in a light blue cloth then a hand holding up something. He put the paper pieces back together again and recognized himself at 14.

"Shit. How did he get this? When did you find out?" Kuon asked a little calmer than before, but still extremely upset.

Kyoko hugged the covers to her body wishing it was him, but he was looking at himself in the torn photo. "I don't know, he didn't tell me, but he had a whole file of information about you. I met him after my interview with the Observer, down stairs in the parking garage. He was waiting for me." Her voice sounded so sad and lonely, he looked up from the picture and took her into his arms. She was crying silent tears. Her voice didn't break as she spoke, "He said he changed, and he wanted me back. I told him no. That I was with you now, but he didn't care. He promised to give everything to the press unless I gave him a chance. 16 dates, and then he will stop if I didn't pick him."

"No. I won't let you. I'll come out early, it's ok. I'm not letting him touch you." His arms clung to her his heart was bursting out of his chest. _He can't have her!_

"You can't!" Kyoko exclaimed. "You worked too hard for this. You gave up everything in America, so you can do this. I will NOT let him ruin everything just because he is too stupid not to move on. I'll go on the stupid dates, prove to him that I have moved on, and he will let me go."

Kuon was shaking his head back and forth, muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Kuon," she placed her hands on his checks, stopping him, forcing him to look at her. "I love you. I want to be with you. You believe me right?"

His eyes were shinny as tears threatened to fall. "Yes, but he was your first love. He can take everything away from me. I can't lose you. I rather lose everything than lose you." His hand came up and covered her smaller one, holding it against his face.

"You won't lose me. I love you, only you. We will still be able to see each other and after the 16 dates it will be over," she spoke while looking into his eyes, willing him to accept. It was the right choice, right? This would work. They would able to part without any more threats from their past, and they could move on, right?

"Why 16?" he whispered.

"He said he would give me one piece of the file he has for every date. He had 17 pieces. I already had that one so 16."

"How can you believe him? He probably has a dozen copies. We can go to Lory, and he will take care of it. You don't have to do this." Kuon pleaded, "There has to be a better way than this."

"Not without getting your secret out. " Kyoko slipped off his lap to kneel on the bed, "If I do this, we can get all the info, and I trust him. He will give me everything. You didn't see him. He was so sincere. Please let me do this, I promised to keep your secret safe, and we would wait till you were ready before we announced everything. Please, nothing will happen."

He turned his face to her hand and kissed her palm. "And you will still be living here, coming home to me every night," he said trying to find a silver lining.

A whimper escaped her lips, and he froze looking at her tortured face. "What?" his voice was hard and almost angry.

"He said to be fair I would have to do everything with him that I do with you," she said rather quickly, knowing the outcome.

"OH HELL NO," Kuon yelled and stood up pacing. "Fuck this. We aren't doing it. You aren't going near him." Kuon cursed oh so much more than Ren did, and he often did it more in English than Japanese.

"That's why I called Moko-san. She said I can move in with her until this is over. If I don't live with you, I don't have to live with him. I'd have to alternate nights otherwise. If I don't sleep with you, he can't sleep with me. So we are safe as long as I don't get carried away with you," her voice got soft as she said the last line. Kuon fell onto his knees on the floor, Kyoko on the bed. He looked into her eyes and he saw that she was set on this.

"Why? Why did you agree to this? We could have figured out another way." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her arms and chest.

"I thought this would be best. This will keep your secret safe…," she was interrupted.

"Screw the secret," he spoke into her skin but she continued, "We will keep your secret safe, and I can help him move on. I want to prove to him that I love you, to accept that there is nothing between us anymore. If I do this, he can be with Mimori-san and I can be with you."

He sighed, hugged her tighter and asked, "when does this start?" His body stiffened as he remembered what they did earlier. "We already slept together, that doesn't give him the right…"

She laughed. "No. He said, it would start the moment we start dating. He hasn't asked me out, yet so this doesn't count. I can stay with you until he asks me out. Then I'll move in with Moko-san, and we'll have to play nice while I'm dating Sho."

Kuon growled, "Don't say it like that. I hate this. I hate this so very much. You have to go through this for me. I rather take him down a dark alley and…"

"No, Kuon. That's how you got in this in the first place and no touching his career. His music is everything to him. If he lost that, I'm not sure what would happen to him." Kyoko sighed and put her head on his. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into him.

"Tonight and for however long I can, I want to be with you exactly as we have been." She pulled back from his embrace and kissed him. The kiss was full need and frustration. His arms held her like he was never going to let go.

"Get off the floor, come into bed. Let's make the most of this night, and we will deal with tomorrow when it comes." Kyoko slid back to the middle of the bed and waited for him to join her. She wanted as much as him as she could take before she had to leave. Sixteen dates took a long time, and she wouldn't give Sho the chance to take advantage of her love with Kuon to try anything with her.


	4. Keep Moving

Chapter 3 – Keep moving

Kyoko didn't sleep at all. She was entirely consumed by Kuon till 2:40 am. His body touching and pleasing her again and again, his voice whispering promises and sweet words flooding her ears, the taste of his skin, the sweat and his sweet unique taste coating her tongue, the sight of him filling her up, the look of love and lust in his eyes, finally his heady scent that she wanted to keep on her till the end of days. She wanted to keep everything about him fresh and current in her mind. They weren't working on any projects together, their time in their apartment was it and now they won't even have that.

She took another shower as quickly as she could and changed. Kuon watched her walk around the bedroom in a rush looking lost, hurt and angry. She didn't understand how he could pull that off, but there it was.

"Call me when he calls you. I'm allowed to know about your "dates" right?" He said the word dates like someone would say pedophile, disgusted.

Kyoko was trying to fix her hair as she heard a faint knocking on the door. "I think so. I should be able to tell you everything. I don't see why not," she said as she walked pass the foot of the bed and out the bedroom door to let Shoko in. Kuon heard murmured voices as he slipped out of bed and into a pair of black sleeping pants. Kyoko padded back into the bedroom, her brush in her hand and back into the restroom for the mirror.

Shoko waited in Tsuruga's living room as normal while Kyoko finished getting ready. They were early so there was no rush. She felt someone walking towards her, and she turned around towards the bedroom hall, "Ready Kyo…ko?"

She blushed and turned away noticing Ren was only half dressed. "Ah Good morning, Tsuruga-san. I hope I didn't wake you," she greeted him nervously.

"How can I sleep after hearing what _he _wants to do?" Shoko had never heard his voice sound so dangerous. Sure he can be serious but not like this. She licked her lips and stuttered suddenly afraid. She heard the accusation in his voice.

"I had no idea," she defended herself. "I have nothing to do with his. I haven't spoken to him since I quit being his manager and joined LME. I have been nothing but professional with Kyoko. You do believe me right?" He was facing her now. He had circled around her like a shark that circles its prey. _He's not himself, he is upset of course._ She told herself.

Kuon bent down for eye contact and spoke very clearly, "As long as you have our best interest in heart, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Shoko licked her lips nervously and nodded, scared beyond belief. She watched Tsuruga Ren, or she thought it was him, change before her eyes as Kyoko came out of the room. He stood up with a smile on his face, one she only saw when he was with his girl and there didn't seem to be a trace of anger she saw in him left.

"I'm ready Shoko-san." Kyoko looked up and blushed a little. "Ren! We have company! Please get dressed before coming out."

"I'm sorry, but I'm heading back to bed and I wanted to see you out." Ren walked over to Kyoko and Shoko saw a way to escape.

"I'll be outside while you say goodbye, Kyoko-chan." She hoped her voice sounded ok. She stepped out side the main door and took a deep breath. After a moment, Kyoko came out and locked the door behind her.

"Are you ok, Shoko-san?" Kyoko was worried at her manager's appearace, perhaps the early mornings were getting to her.

"Yes! I'm fine," Shoko replied a little too quickly. "I simply wanted to give you two some alone time, I gather you told him about yesterday?" They walked to the elevator to head to the garage.

"Yeah, he did not like it," Kyoko stated the obvious making Shoko want to laugh. Her body was still shaking after her confrontation with him. She didn't laught though as her charge was looking to the ground concerned.

"I wouldn't either. I still can't believe you agreed." Everything was still a shock.

"I believe this is the best way, for all of us. It will only be challenging for the duration," Kyoko tried to convince Shoko and herself.

Ren picked up Yashiro at 9am. He hadn't slept at all. Instead he stayed up in his gym, working out his frustrations. Ren was more than awake and ready for the day when it finally started.

"Good Morning, Ren. Did she say yes?" Yashiro asked with a gleam in his eye. Ren pulled out a little black box from his pocket and showed it to Yashiro.

"What happened?!"

Ren relayed the whole thing to him again adding in a few choice words of commentary.

"She can't be serious! And you are letting her?!" Yashiro shouted outraged.

"What choice did I have? She told me that she wanted to help him. To have closure…" Ren was upset, and he expressed it while in the confines of his car and friend.

"Well you can propose as she picks you again. At least after this you won't have to worry about him anymore." Yashiro tried to cheer him up.

It didn't work. What if she didn't choose him? For the longest time she thought she loved _him,_ and he only needed to return her affections in order to win her heart. They haven't been together for a year even if they knew each other physically and told each other they loved each other, Ren still felt very unsure about the upcoming events.

Kyoko finally finished her early morning shoot around 7. The director was happy with the product. _No more waking up at 3am!_ She walked up to Shoko who was scrolling through her blackberry. She was able to put everything required for Kyoko's schedule on it, so long as Yashiro didn't touch it. She lost one to him already and wasn't about to let him touch this one.

"Good work, Kyoko-chan. We have time for breakfast before we head to your next show." Kyoko nodded before going to her dressing room. As soon as she closed he door, Shoko's phone rang.

"Shoko Aki speaking."

"Hey traitor, how's it going?" Sho's arrogant voice flooded through.

Shoko sneered and stepped away from the door. "What do you want?"

"I need to schedule my date. I keep calling Kyoko, but she hangs up as soon as I call. I doubt she does that with the actor," Sho said snidely.

Shoko laughed. "You deserve it!"

"Whatever, when can I see her?"

"How about I call you back with a time and date, ok?" Shoko was smiling professionally to the phone, her voice held a bit of cynicism.

"Wait a min…" Shoko hung up. Not two seconds later, his name popped up on her caller ID again. She pressed ignore call and muted her phone. Soon Kyoko joined her and they left for breakfast. They arrived at a small café and ordered their meal. Shoko didn't waste anytime asking the questions that needed to be asked.

"Kyoko-chan, Sho called wanting a time and place for your first "date". How are you planning to do this?" Shoko watched Kyoko squirm in her seat.

"Ano… I haven't thought about it that much. I want to make sure that I spend as much time with Ren as possible so schedule Sho around Ren's schedule. If both of us are free, I want a date with him first. If Ren is busy, you can schedule something with Sho."

Shoko nodded and picked up her phone dialing Yuki. She hooked up her Bluetooth headset while it rang, after a few rings he picked up.

"Hey, how are you?" His voice made her smile.

"Hi Yuki. Do you have a moment?" Shoko looked up at Kyoko who was giggling. Sometimes she didn't act her age but this was not one of those moments. Shoko gave her a look, but Kyoko put her hands up and shook her head.

"Anything for you. Ren is currently on stage so I'm free. What do you need?"

"Kyoko wants to schedule her dates with Sho around Tsuruga-san's schedule. She wants priority for Tsuruga-san," Shoko explained as calmly as she could. While she wasn't as close to this group as others, she still was effect by this whole thing.

Yashiro huffed into the phone, "I cannot believe everyone is going along with this stupid plan. I don't understand how or what he has that could convince her to date that stupid…" Shoko was confused, and she quickly typed out a message on her phone then handed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko took the phone and looked down at it. It read: **Does Yuki know about Tsuruga-san's identity?** Kyoko quickly shook her head no and handed her back the phone. Shoko typed out another message: **He should know.**

Kyoko shook her head again, her eyes pleading with her. "That is not my secret to tell. You cannot," she whispered to Shoko. Shoko didn't like it. She really liked Yuki, and he had a very sincere heart, how could Tsuruga-san not tell him. She was going to have to have a word with him, if she could summon her courage that is.

"Shoko? You there?" Yuki's voice called her back.

"Ah yes, sorry Yuki, I'm here. And I don't like it either but the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get back to normal."

Their food came long before she finished her conversation with Yashiro. She was scrolling and typing away on the small keyboard like mad. Kyoko was always amazed how well Shoko navigated that little phone.

"Thank you Yuki. Yeah I should be able to see you tonight. Ok." Kyoko was giggling again, "yeah bye."

Shoko tugged the ear piece off. "What is with the giggling?"

"I enjoy the way you speak to Yashiro-san. Yuki," Kyoko mimicked and took another bite of food. She was eating her food with gusto, and Shoko was finally able to take her first bite.

"Tsuruga-san and you can call him Yuki as well. He has told me that he told you many a times to do so."

"I couldn't do that. It would be disrespectful," Kyoko told her. Shoko laughed. So respectful, but she hoped she never changed.

After breakfast, they left to film a breakfast television show at 9:30am. She was proposition for it last week since they had noted on her profile that she could cook. They wanted her to come on and guest star on their morning cooking segment. They would joke around, and she help the hosts cook while they asked her questions about her most current roles. She was really excited about it actually.

They arrived at the studio early as usual and a stage hand took her to her dressing room. They put light make up on and Kyoko was fine with how she was dressed. They wanted her to be her, natural. To the side was a small television that was airing the show, so she watched or listened while they fixed her up.

"Today we have a special guest joining us for _Platter Chatter._ Many will know her from her most recent role as Oonishi Masami from _Embrace No Evil_, Tsuruga Ren's new movie." A clip of her was shown in the movie of her playing the sweet waitress in the bar then it flashed to her dancing in the rave then a shadow of her killing her victim. It was very discreet but showed what her character did.

The female talk show host smiled and joked, "Looks like she is good with a knife too!" The audience laughed along with the host. Kyoko couldn't hear what else was said as they took her out to meet them in their kitchen. It was small with a stove top and prep area that was facing several large cameras. She was placed on stage while a commercial break was happening and was soon joined by the two hosts.

"You do know what we are doing for this right?" They quickly asked her.

"Yes. We cook while I answer your questions," she answered quickly.

"Great. Did you get the recipe we are doing?" Kyoko did in fact and had made it twice before coming onto the show. It was a simple dish of steamed cabbage and pork. She memorized it the first time and replicated it easily the next time around without help.

"Yes." Kyoko was starting to feel nervous as they tied an apron around her waist. She took a deep breath and focused on her cooking.

"Welcome back. Here we have Kyoko-chan." Everyone applauded.

Kyoko bowed down with a smile greeting the audience and the two hosts, "Thank you for having me." Kyoko stood to the side while the two hosts started the segment.

"Today we are going to show you a simple dish of steamed cabbage and pork with the help of Kyoko-chan!"

The female host did most of the explaining while the male made silly jokes. Both asked the questions to their guest star.

"Let's hope we survive this week's cooking. Thankfully, Kyoko-chan is here. She can carve us up something if required," The male host teased making the audience laugh.

"I'll prove to you how delicious and easy this is! You start off by parboiling the cabbage leaves which they should be ready" Suzu, the female host stated showing off the semi cooked cabbage.

"Hardboiled? Can she hard-boil cabbage, Kyoko?" Toshi, the male host asked.

Kyoko laughed and spoke up, "Parboil. Parboiling is where you boil the food till they start to soften and then quickly put them in cold water to freeze the cooking process." She took hot pot of water with the cabbage leaves and dumped the water. Then she quickly put them in a large bowl they had with ice cold water while explaining what it was.

The two hosts stopped and looked at her for the first time, "So you know how to cook, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko was pulling out the chilled leaves and setting them down on a pan. "Yes! Since I was young. I enjoy it very much. I help a restaurant if I have the time, and I was even able to cook for some people in LME."

"Now we know how she got so good with a knife." Toshi laughed and the crowd laughed with him. She took a large carving knife and Toshi hid behind his co-host, "Ah! The pork, the pork, not me!"

"Who did you cook for?" Suzu was intrigued. This girl started to slice off thin slices of pork and place them on the cabbage leaves.

"Oh um, a lot of people, it was for a birthday party for the President's granddaughter, and I even cooked for Hizuri Kuu on his stay here." Kyoko took a perfectly sliced piece of pork and held it up while the two hosts remained speechless. "I cut up the pork and then layer it on top of the leaves. Add pepper and salt then we mince some ginger."

"Hizuri Kuu, the man with legendary black hole stomach?" Suzu asked amazed. The two host completely forgettng their place in the act. Kyoko laughed as she minced the ginger. Her hands were going so fast and she didn't even look like she was trying.

"That was fun! It was amazing how the food all disappeared. I made food for 50 people, and he ate it all at each meal." She took the ginger and sprinkled it over the layer of pork with a sweet look on her face as she continued talking, "He is a very kind man."

Suzu was enraptured by the girl's face and had to snap back into reality, she coughed lightly, "What are you doing now Kyoko-chan?" She completely forgot that she was supposed to cook the meal with Kyoko helping not the other way around.

"I added the ginger and now I'm going to repeat the process. More cabbage leaves," She put the leaves down, "Now the pork," she layered the pork again, "and the salt, pepper and ginger." She sprinkled the seasonings on the meat. "Finally we add the final layer of cabbage leaves."

"Didn't you cook in the movie? You didn't cook so well on the screen; we didn't know you had such a hidden talent," Suzu continued the interview. The cooking was taken care of, all she had to do was keep the conversation going.

Kyoko blushed. "Ah that was especially difficult for me," she declared laughing. "I had to do those cooking scenes several times before it was bad enough for the role." She picked up a bottle of sake. "Pour about half a cup of sake in the pan and bring to a boil then turn down the heat and steam cook for about 15 minutes."

She covered the food and they asked some more general questions, "Where are you from, Kyoko-chan?"

"I grew up in Kyoto, then moved here and began acting."

Toshi spoke up now, "I saw that PV with Fuwa Sho. You did beautifully in that."

Kyoko blushed as she checked the food. "Thank you Toshi-san, but my first part was actually on a Kyurara commercial."

"Ah, yes yes! I remember that one. Did you know the other actress in that one?" Toshi sounded dreamy; he was probably a fan of Kanae.

Kyoko nodded. "She is my best friend, Kotonami Kanae. I am very lucky to have my first role be with her." She looked at the food again and there was still 10 minutes left for it to cook. She bit her lip worried and said, "I don't think we will be able finish the food Suzu-san."

"We actually have some here already Kyoko-chan." Suzu brought out a pretty plate of already made food and showed it off. Their segment was only a 10 minutes long and they never had time to actually cook the food. Plus, she wasn't the fastest cook and could never make it as pretty as the professional chefs did.

"Do we have Ponzu sauce?" Kyoko asked.

Suzu shook her head and asked, "For this dish?"

"Yup, it compliments the dish so much. Not that it really needs it. I'll make some." She started to grab various juices. "Equal amounts of soy sauce, lemon juice and dashi stock… oh we don't have any."

"We should have that! We had it last time." Toshi looked off stage, and Kyoko saw someone running off.

"A little bit of rice vinegar." A stage hand quickly rushed onto the stage and handed her pre-purchased carton of dashi stock. She bowed. "Thank you." She added the stock and quickly whisked it together.

She took piece of the cabbage dish and dipped it into the bowl and then took a bite. "Try it please."

Toshi was the first to do so. He took the food and dipped it into the sauce and he made exaggerated sounds, "This is delicious Kyoko-chan." Suzu did the same, and she was amazed at the difference the ponzu made.

"Thank you so much for joining us Kyoko-chan. I hope you will come back again and show off your skills with us." Kyoko bowed down with a huge smile on her lips.

"I would love to. Thank you." The segment ended, and they went to another commercial.

Suzu watched the young girl finish cooking her food, she was cheery and sweet and definitely knew what she was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted as Toshi pulled her away back to the main stage. Her dish was finished rather quickly, and they were actually serving it to the stagehands with her sauce as well. She noted how they thought her food was better than the ones the show's cook made, and it was with the same ingredients.

Shoko took a small plate of the food Kyoko cut out and handed to her. She poured a little of her hand made sauce on top, and she took bite. It was delicious and it was gone by the time she finished her small piece. The stage hands had taken the pot and everyone was eating a sample of it.

"Have you made this before, Kyoko-chan?" She asked as they walked off the stage.

"I made it once they gave me the recipe. Ren even liked it. I added the sauce at home, but I made the dashi stock from niboshi, the one they gave me was hoshi-shiitake and store bought." Kyoko made a face. "But it worked out ok. It was a rather simple dish but good nevertheless."

Shoko was always impressed by this girl. _Simple dish._ This is about as far as most people are willing to put into a dish, perhaps she would let her cook her dinner one night.

**Notes:**

**The dish kind of looks like a cabbage sandwich.**

**Niboshi - Japanese dried baby sardines**

**Hoshi-Shiitake - large, flat, dried Shiitake mushrooms**


	5. First Date

Chapter 4 – First date

Shoko told Kyoko her first date with Sho was tomorrow night. Once she found out, she had to move out. Shoko was available to help move that day so they went to Ren's and started to pack.

"How long do you think this will take? I don't know how much to take with me." Kyoko looked through her side of the closet which has gotten significantly bigger. Ren insisted that she get whatever she wanted when she needed it. No more borrowing from LME. He paid for everything. She didn't take his offer for a long time but after he started to rip some of her clothing during their activities, she only thought it fair that he replaced them. The first time they went shopping together, he took her to the most expensive store. They stayed there for hours, and he was able to have a private dressing room for them so they could stay without being bothered.

She loved all the beautiful clothes she got but thought most were too fancy to wear on an everyday bases. So one Saturday she went out with Moko-san, and they went shopping together on his tab. Ren didn't mind and asked her to model things for him. That didn't last long though since he insisted that she dress and undress in front of him.

Sixteen dates. Kyoko had one this week and then she was able to schedule two dates next week and three the next, but then it went back down to one the following. It would be so difficult. If she averaged two per week it would be 8 weeks. She groaned. 2 months before she would be back in Ren's arms.

"You can always come back and pick more things up. You are living with Moko-san now but you are planning to come back," Shoko reminded her.

"No. If he finds out that I've been in this apartment, he will want me in his apartment, and I want to make sure nothing gets out of hand. I'll pack for two months." Shoko nodded and helped. Kyoko stuffed clothes into her suit cases and then shifted through the dresser drawers. She paused and smiled then stuffed some nicely folded t-shirts into her suitcase as well.

They were at Kanae's modest two bedroom apartment later that afternoon. She slipped in the key they gave her after signing a document with management stating that she is going to live there temporary.

The place was sparse. She had a traditional Japanese table in the middle of the living room along with a treadmill that was pointed towards a window. She did have a very nice stereo set up with large speakers and a computer on a set of shelves. There was also a small couch. The kitchen was small but it was stocked with food. Most of it was easy to make things, mostly vegetables though.

The bedrooms were to the right and they would share one bathroom. She passed the only bathroom and it looked like a disaster area. Make-up, hair products and accessories were thrown about everywhere on the counter.

"Moko-san is messy!" Kyoko was laughing and Shoko peeked in. _This is messy?_

"Don't come to my place ok? I think you'll have a heart attack," Shoko spoke while dragging along a large suitcase.

"I haven't been to your place at all have I? Perhaps I can sneak in sometime." Kyoko stepped into her room. Well what will become her room. There were boxes everywhere and a futon was rolled up at the corner. Moko had warned her that the room wasn't ready for a guest but to move what she needed to.

"Is this for storage?" Shoko set the bag down and a light cloud of dust came out.

Kyoko laughed. "It needs a little attention."

"Attention we don't have time for right now. We need to head to TBM Studio for Kamagura Rock." Kyoko nodded. Moko lived farther out of the city than most because the rent was cheaper. She got a small used car and was able to drive where she needed to. Shoko was fine driving out and picking Kyoko up from here, they would simply have to leave earlier for their first appointments.

The show went well and she was back at Kanae's by 9:30. Before she went to bed, she got a phone call at 10pm.

"I hate this," the voice grumbled through her phone. Kyoko sat in the middle of her room with the futon rolled out. She was dressed in a satin nightgown that felt so good against her skin, the next best thing to his hands.

"I know. I don't like it either. How was your day?" Kyoko asked trying to keep the conversation upbeat.

"Horrible," Kuon grumbled. She laughed as she pictured his pouting face.

"Stop it. You are only making this more difficult." She heard him sigh.

"Come back and forget this whole thing."

She frowned. "And what do we do about the file?"

"Let him do it. This isn't worth it." Kuon was completely serious about that too.

"No. Kuon, please, let's talk to each other like normal. I don't want to talk about this. I just want to listen to your voice before bed."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. She heard him exhale and shuffle around in his bed then asked, "what are you wearing?"

She smiled and replied, "the red satin nightie."

"Take it off." His voice gotten deeper, a voice she knew well.

She licked her lips and smiled. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Kotonami-san isn't there right? Take it off."

"No. I'm not having phone sex with you."

"Why not?" he whimpered.

"Because then I'd have to have phone sex with him."

Silence... Kyoko knew he was thinking it over. Finally he spoke, "just don't tell him."

She bit her lip. Would that work? She shook her head, she had to trust him and in return she had to be trustworthy as well. She couldn't lie to him.

"No, I can't," Kyoko said. "I'm not going to tell him what we do, but if he tries to do something that I do with you, I want to be able to say no. That means that if I have phone sex with you now, and he tries it, I can't say no and I'm not going to give him that chance."

Kuon groaned, "I hate this."

The next day, Kuon called again. It was much shorter, but he was much more pleasant. She had a short schedule today. There was a shoot with Box R and Toradora and her first date with Sho.

She woke up early and set to cleaning till Shoko came by. She removed all the boxes and vacuumed the room. She hung up her clothes and put away her belongings. It didn't take very long since she didn't move very many things. Since she still had time, she decided to clean the rest of the place up. She vacuumed the hall and the living room, skipping Kanae's bedroom. She cleaned every surface she found and then attacked the bathroom.

Kyoko wasn't able to finish but she at least put things in some sort of order. Shoko picked her up after spending time at LME. Since Kyoko's schedule couldn't fill her timecard, Shoko put in time at the LME offices. Both shoots went well and ended in time. They were driving her back to Kanae's an hour before Sho had to pick her up.

"Are you ready for this?" Shoko asked.

"No." Kyoko complained, "I want to go home and wait for Ren to come home with dinner on the table and talk all night, but I have to go to Moko-san's and get ready for a date with someone I don't want to see. How can anyone be ready for that?"

Shoko sighed. She didn't know what to say. She dropped Kyoko off at the front door and leaned across the passenger seat. "Kyoko, do you want me up there when he come to pick you up?"

"No, it's ok. I'm going to make sure to meet him down here. Thank you, Shoko-san." She bowed down and left inside the building. Shoko pressed her lips together and pulled away.

Kyoko came back down ten minutes till 8 and waited in the lobby. She didn't want to look like she was trying but didn't want to look frumpy either. She picked out a turquoise blue top. It was silk which was perfect for a cool October night, sleeveless and had an interesting design. It looked like a wrap that formed to her body and was sewn together along her left side where it had small ruffles. In the ruffles was the zipper for the outfit, it was rather tight but she loved the color and she thought it looked nice. She put on a simple black double knit banded shirt that fell above the knee and black ankle strap heels.

She didn't see Sho's car arrive but she did see him walk in. He wore a very torn up beaten blue jean vest? Shirt? She didn't really know what to call it. It was artfully torn up and had chains and zippers and rings attached all over it. It was sleeveless, and he wore it almost open except for two buttons at the very bottom. Then he wore black suede pants that had more zippers and rings sewn on them following by leather boots which if the pants would allow to be seen probably had more zippers and chains.

He passed right by her. Shoko apparently told him the apartment number because he started to head upstairs. Kyoko ran from her seat and called out his name.

"Sho!" He turned around half way up the stairs, saw her and smiled. It was one she had often seen in posters and interviews. One that told everyone that he knew he was sexy and that everyone felt the same way. It make Kyoko want to roll her eyes and slug him. Instead she pressed her lips together fighting a sneer as he walked over with a single red rose in his hand.

"You could have waited at your apartment." Sho walked towards her twirling the rose in his hand.

"Moko-san's apartment," she corrected.

"You're living here right?" Kyoko was tempted to say no, but she nodded instead.

"Then it's your apartment. This is for you." He held out the long stem red rose and she hesitated.

"Why?"

Sho sighed. "It's a gift. You know a guy gives a girl flowers. Please take it."

She tentatively moved her hand towards the rose, her eyes moving from the flower to his face waiting for something bad to happen. She took the stem between three fingers and brought the half open bud to her mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered into the flower.

Sho smiled that "sexy" smile again and held out his hand. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I know you hold hands with him," he sounded irritated.

"Not since I started dating you. In fact I haven't seen him since I moved out, so technically you are already one up him since you have the first date." This made his smile wider and her lips frown. He curled his fingers away and slipped his hand in his pocket.

"Well come on, I have the perfect restaurant for us." He walked ahead, through the door not bothering to hold it open for her not that she expected it. He did however get her door for the car which he closed softly behind her. No doubt he was probably worried she would slam it or something.

He slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the car, where music filled the area instantly, his music of course. It was at a decent volume so she heard his voice clearly as he spoke, "Recognize this?"

"How could I not?" It was Prisoner. While she did think the song was sadly romantic, it didn't stir the proper feelings the song was suppose to encourage. She stared out the window listening to the melodies of his music. She never could say he was a bad musician.

It didn't take very long before they arrived at the "restaurant". He took her to a club, Sekushii. It wasn't a dance club but more like a lounge than a restaurant. They did serve food though so she guessed it could be classified as a restaurant. It was very American, they had a full bar, a contemporary lounge and a patio where they served their food. They served a euro-asian fusion menu having "East meets West" as they put it.

There was a long line, and she went to the back of it, but Sho took her wrist and pulled her with him walking to the front. The first reaction were glares but the moment they looked at who it was, there were whispers of awe and flashes of their camera from the crowd. Kyoko sighed. She was hoping to keep this down, but she heard his name along with hers and knew it was over. This would be all over the press before they left the restaurant.

Sho stood in front of the bouncer and slipped him money. Kyoko couldn't help the flash of disgust on her face as they were ushered in. He didn't let go of her wrist till she forcefully yanked it out once inside. If Sho cared, he didn't show it.

"Nice place huh?" He had to yell a little since the DJ was playing so loud in the bar which was the first segment of the club.

"We are eating here?" She screamed and he shook his head. He reached for her hand again but she swung it out of reach. His lips pressed together annoyed but started walking to a set of stairs. She followed and the music dulled down to something acceptable. They entered a large room that was made up of large couches and chairs with small tables for drinks, beyond that was the restaurant portion, the patio. It was outdoors as the word implies but it was covered with a bare bone dark brown overhang. There were lanterns hanging down from the beams that highlighted the light colored atmosphere.

There was no chance at any type of privacy in this place but that wasn't the point. They sat down in the middle of the room at a small two seat table. The place was very busy and people recognized them every step of the way. A girl around their age came up to them overly excited, jittering around.

"Oh my god, you're Fuwa Sho and you're here with Natsu!" Her voice seemed so loud that Kyoko wanted to hide under the table. Instead Kyoko smiled her professional smile at the waitress and took the menu. "Can I have your autographs please?!"

"Anything for a fan," Sho stated with that people pleaser smile. The waitress held out her notepad to Sho and he signed it then handed it to Kyoko. Smile still in place she looked at it. The paper was what was used to take their order, and Sho had written his name across almost every centimeter of it. She folded back the top sheet then looked at her name: Emi.

_To Emi, a loyal fan of Box R, Kyouko "Natsu" _

She signed it with her stage name spelling and handed it back to Emi. She was giggling and squirming around like a fish out of water. She looked at the autographs and squealed, "What I can I get for you to drink?" Her smile was huge and Kyoko couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Just water please."

"Hot tea for me." Sho winked at the girl and she almost screamed again.

As soon as she left, Kyoko glared. "You did this on purpose."

"Did what?" Sho pretended to act innocent and since he wasn't an actor she thought he simply looked stupid.

"You brought me to this ridiculously populated place to advertise." Kyoko tore her gaze from his face to her menu scrolling through the selections. "We will be lucky to make it out of here alive."

Sho did roll his eyes now. "What are you talking about, this is great!" Sho wanted to show her how popular he was bringing her to his adoring fans. Wanted to show her how wanted and great he was and that she would be lucky to be with him.

As the night progressed however things did not end up as he thought. At first, everything was fine, they got their drinks and placed their orders but another worker came up and asked for their autographs too, then another. Soon the customers were doing the same and not only for his autograph.

Seven. This is the seventh guy to come up to her and ask for her autograph only, gushing about how great she was in Embrace No Evil. How scary she was when she killed her victim or how sexy she was at the raves. Granted he got about the same amount of women who came up to him and flirted with him, even slipping him their number but did she notice… nope.

If she wasn't being asked for an autograph or a picture she was silently eating her meal. She wasn't jealous or in awe of his popularity like some of his other dates were. In fact, this proved to him that she was almost as popular as he was. Most if not all of his fans also knew her. Most of the girls knew her as Natsu, few as Mio. He drew in the rock crowd which in return enjoyed her villainous characters.

Kyoko face started to hurt from all the smiling but glanced at Sho and he seemed to be in heaven talking to a woman dressed for the streets. She heard a familiar tone and looked into her purse for her phone. Shoko was calling.

"Shoko-san?"

"What are you doing?!" her voice screamed over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko pressed fingers against her other ear to try and block out some of the noise around her.

"The press is swarming Sekushii. I'm at the back door. You need to get out of there before they flood the place. They have security at the entrance but they won't last long," Shoko told her the situation.

Kyoko closed her eyes at the headache that was forming behind them. "I'm coming out Shoko-san." She hung up her phone as Sho finished talking to the woman.

"I'm leaving," Kyoko said then stood up tossing her napkin on her empty plate.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed her arm. "Why?"

Kyoko stepped up to him and spoke as low as she could, "Because of your stunt, the press is here about to charge in. Shoko-san is waiting outside the back door and I am going before I am trampled by the paparazzi."

Sho actually didn't want that either. He took out a large clip of bills and left some cash on the table, probably way too much but she didn't care what he did with his money, then followed Kyoko. He stopped her again, "Let's go to my car."

"No! Didn't you hear me. Reporters are out there, stupid! We need to sneak out the back." Kyoko walked through the crowd trying to ignore people whispering their names. She was small and easily slipped through people. Sho was larger but he simply pushed his away around. They reached the room where they kept all their alcohol and was stopped.

"You can't go in there." An older man who was the bartender stopped them.

Kyoko looked up at the man and recognition filled his face. "Hey! You're Kyoko right? You played that serial killer. Are you the reason why the press are here?"

She was shocked that he knew her real name. Most only knew her character name. She nodded up at him as she spoke, "We need to slip out the back door. We promise we won't take anything."

"Yeah yeah! Sure! No problem but hey could you real quick sign this," he asked eagerly.

Kyoko forced a smile on her lips. "Of course. Your name?"

"Dai," he answered. She quickly signed a napkin. _To Dai, from your favorite killer, Kyouko "Oonishi Masami" _She quickly handed him the napkin and left him with a huge grin on his face looking at it.

_She is way cuter than on the screen. _He thought to himself. "Should have gotten her number too," Dai said out loud. That was eight.

They exited the back door where Shoko was waiting. "Hurry up!" They both slipped into the car and she drove down the alley and onto the street.

"What about my car?!" Sho whined.

Shoko spoke up, "I'll have Kimura-san come and pick it up for you." Sho slumped in the back seat looking ticked off.

Kyoko twisted in her seat, looked back at him and snapped, "Hand it over."

"That didn't count. We were interrupted," he pouted.

"You stupid jerk! It isn't my fault that you picked the worse place possible for your stupid date. Now hand over another part of that file or cancel the whole damn thing," Kyoko yelled.

"You wouldn't. You have to protect your precious Kuon," he said it was a sneer.

"He doesn't care. He rather let his secret out than have me date you," she told him the truth. One he wasn't expecting at all. Sho's eyes widened, and he fished out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Kyoko.

"Thank you." She sat in her seat properly and looked at it. It was another snap shot of his record, the side view this time. She ran her fingers across the shiny photo, caressing the golden hair that was now dyed brown. She smiled at the picture, licking her lips. _Kuon_

She hardened her face and ripped the photo, once, twice, three times, until it was in several different pieces. She would burn it once she got home. Nothing was said on the ride back. Shoko had her home in record time.

"Thank you for driving me home, Shoko-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyoko bowed down and turned to walk into the building.

"HEY!" Sho yelled after her and tried to leave the car, but Shoko stepped on the gas, and he was forced to sit back down and close the door.

"What the hell?" Sho shouted.

"You are as stupid as she says. How could you do that? I thought you wanted to win her back."

"I do!" Sho yelled angrily.

"Well treating her like one of your stupid fans isn't going to do it. And you call her your childhood friend. You would think having lived with her for 15 years you would know her well enough that your stupid tricks with your bimbo fans wouldn't work," Shoko scolded him like a child.

"Shut up, Shoko," he didn't yell or call her traitor, which surprised her. She looked at him through her rear view mirror and he was deep in thought staring out the window. His arms crossed across his chest.

"Why are you doing this, Sho?" She asked. His eyes meet hers and her eyes widened at what she saw. Not another word was spoken between them.

**Note:**

**Sekushii - sexy**


	6. Gentlemen Callers

Chapter 5 – Gentlemen Callers

The next day was horribly busy. It wasn't planned so, but with the news of her date with Sho appearing everywhere, things started to pop up left and right. She had a late start with a Toradora shoot, but her manager stopped by rather early.

Kyoko got up and went for the door, Shoko was there looking disheveled holding up three different tabloids. She stepped in and laid out the papers on the table.

_Fuwa's new fling_

There was a picture of them walking into the club with his hand over hers, then a smaller picture of Mimori-san on the corner with a question mark on it.

_New Hot Couple_

The next had a picture of her close to Sho that look like she was talking intimately in his ear. She didn't remember them looking so cozy. In fact, if she remembers correctly she was calling him an idiot here.

_Tsuruga or Fuwa?_

The last was the worse for her. There had been rumors of Ren and her since the last shooting of the movie. They had asked them many a times if there was something there, and they both denied it. But they still had pictures of them together, and then the newest pictures of her on her date with Sho. She was kind of happy that they didn't announce their relationship now. She would have been branded a cheater if they did.

She heard Shoko speak while she stared at a picture of Ren and her walking into LME together, "My phone has been ringing off the hook for a statement. Even Sawara-san has been plagued by the news."

Shoko paused and looked at Kyoko. "Are you listening?" Kyoko nodded solemnly and Shoko continued, "The president wants to see you. He wants to know what is going on."

"When?" her voice was very quiet.

"Now if you are ready. It shouldn't take long and your shoot doesn't start till noon today." Kyoko grabbed all the tabloids and crushed them in a large ball. She stomped over and forced them into the trash. She grabbed a small white jacket, and they headed out to LME.

Yashiro took an opposite approach to things. He hid everything and tried to keep it from Ren. He was blessed that Ren took great strives to avoid anything the paparazzi put out, so Yashiro had to keep anyone from reading the paper or talking about it.

Unfortunately, President Takarada had other ideas and wanted Ren to come into the office as soon as possible too. They arrived at the office a little after 8 and Ren saw Kyoko sitting in one of the chairs looking depressed.

"What's wrong? Did he do anything to you!?" He remembered that she told him last night was their first of 16 dates, the thoughts of it made it hard for him to sleep that night.

Lory stood up. "So you knew about this as well?" He held up a paper and Ren read it for the first time. It was the mildest one with them walking into the club. His aura started to grow dark, and Kyoko shrunk further into her chair trying to disappear.

"I didn't know. He wouldn't tell me where he was going to take me then when I found out, it was already too late. Shoko came by and saved me after hearing about us being out. It's all my fault, I let him do that." Her voice was small and so very far away. Ren walked over to her and knelt down. His face grew soft has he pulled her face towards his.

"Hey I'm not mad at you and it isn't your fault." Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Now that Ren is here, will you please tell me what is going on?" Lory's voice cut through the comforting atmosphere.

"Yashiro-san," Kyoko spoke softly. He was the only one who didn't know.

"Hmm?" Yashiro spoke up confused.

Shoko stepped up. "He needs to know too! How you left him the dark for this long is wrong."

Ren turned his face from Kyoko to Shoko quickly. "How did you find out?!"

Kyoko spoke up defending her manager, "Sho blurred out everything on the first night. I tried to keep him quiet, but he wouldn't shut up." This time a tear did fall and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's ok. She is right. I'm sorry Yukihito-kun for not telling you this for so long. Go ahead Kyoko," Ren conceded.

Kyoko relayed everything to Lory and Yashiro. They sat in silence for a long time as the information soaked in.

"That actually makes a lot more sense now." Yashiro stood there deep in thought.

"Ignore it," Lory finally said.

"Huh?" Kyoko was shocked as were the other people in the room.

"Continue as you had planned. Date both of them and then pick who you want to be with." Kyoko leaped from her chair when she heard this.

"I WANT to be with Ren," She yelled out. "I already told him this, but he won't listen."

"Exactly, and we all agreed that we should keep his identity a secret, so you have to date him. This is actually a good thing. They will be so focus on you dating two of Japan's top stars they won't try and dig into his past, and Fuwa will give you the file he collected. Then after you choose Ren, everyone will accept it," Lory explained.

Lory loved that this happened. He didn't really like that the cover-up of Ren's past is being leaked but he will have to call up Kuu and have them reseal that. But dating Sho and Ren at the same time will be huge, this jealous love triangle. Ahhhh, this is the stuff only done in dramas!

"However, perhaps you can persuade the boy to be a little more cautious," Lory turned and looked at Ren, "and make your dates a little more public." Lory's face remained serious even if in his head was dreaming of what was going to happen.

Kyoko bowed. "Yes sir." She felt defeated and stood to leave the office. She took Ren's hand and started to walk but he didn't move. She looked up at him puzzled.

"I'm going to stay and speak with him for a moment." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll see you tonight ok?" She smiled her first real smile of the day and nodded then left with Shoko.

Once she left, Ren slipped, "You are actually enjoying this aren't you?" His voice was deadly calm.

"Nonsense!" Lory had to swallow his smile. "I rather you both announced your attentions the moment it happened but now our hand was forced. You'll see that this will end well, Ren. Have faith in love."

"That's what I'm worried about," Pain laced his face as he spoke softly. Yashiro saw how much this was hurting him, how much he worried about that damn bond that Kyoko and Sho seemed to have, fate always finding a way to keep them in contact.

Lory spoke up, "Didn't you tell me that she was the girl from your childhood?" Ren nodded.

"She had nothing in that life but Fuwa then you came along and gave her, her most precious memory. Then 10 years later, she enters your life again and after 2 years she became yours. After all this time, don't you think it is fate that you two are together?"

Fate. It was fate that kept her and Sho together, right? How odd that the president would use the exact same word he was thinking about for them and tied it to himself. Fate had them meet years ago and introduce this perfect Japanese girl to him, and fate brought her back after forgetting all about her.

Ren smiled thinking about it and Lory smiled at his response. "I'm sure you have something to do today."

Yashiro looked up at the clock. "AH! We are going to be late! Let's go!" Ren was pulled out of his haze and they left. Lory face split into a huge grin. "This will be very interesting," he said out loud to no one.

The day continued and thankfully Shoko and Yashiro blocked most of the outside world from the two actors. It was a little after 7 before Kyoko arrived back at Kanae's apartment, and Ren would be picking her up at 8:30. She floated up the stairs thinking about tonight until she came to the door. Hanging on the knob was a single long stem red rose. She looked around the hall, but it was empty. She stared at the rose and tied to it was a card.

Pressing her lips together, she picked it up. _You forgot something. Sho_

Her lips curled in irritation as she ripped off the card and was about to rip off all the pretty petals when an older woman stepped out from her apartment behind her. "Oh I saw a handsome young man come by with that. He knocked and waited for almost half an hour and then left that there, you young ladies and your gentlemen callers." The woman laughed as if remembering her days.

Kyoko smiled at the sweet woman. "I'm sure he would be giving this to you had he known of the beautiful woman that lived across the way." She held the rose out to her and bowed slightly.

The older woman chuckled. "Perhaps in my younger years. Thank you child," she took the offer rose and smelled it, "and who might you be?"

"Mogami Kyoko. I will be staying with Kotonami-san for a bit. We belong to the same agency."

"Well if you are anything like Kanae-chan, we love to have you here, especially if more handsome young men come around." The woman gave her a wink and Kyoko couldn't help and laugh. The kindly older woman then introduced herself, "Excuse me dear, I'm Aichi Shinju. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." She bowed lightly and she walked away carrying the rose.

_At least the rose brought a smile to someone's lips._ Kyoko slipped inside and got ready. Ren told her they were going somewhere special and had Yashiro give Shoko her outfit for tonight. She didn't bring much of her fancier clothes from his closet so it made sense till she opened the box. This was not part of her closet when she left. Inside was a rich blue satin fabric.

She looked at the dress and then her chosen underwear and had to change. She slipped on a simple strapless black bra but kept her black bikini panties. She also had to fix her make-up and hair to match.

She took the dress and stepped into it. It had a small zipper and a hook-and-eye closure in the back and it reached over her breasts and hugged her chest tightly once closed. It has a crisscrossed sweetheart bodice and sarong-style skirt that swept down to the floor. She looked at her self in the mirror and was in awe. Under the dress she noticed the shoes. They were made of the same satin material and had a crisscross design at the toe but at the cross it had a large beautiful broach that caught the light. The heel was larger than that she would have picked but she can wear them fine.

Ren was nervous. Not about Kyoko but was worried about how he would behave. He had to be good and not touch her. He also hoped she wouldn't complain about the dress and about his other gift in his hand. Ren wore a crisp silver Armani suit with a blue shirt that was a touch darker than her dress. He knocked on the door and smiled as a vision in blue satin opened the door.

He stood there, unable to breath as he stared at her. After a few heart beats he coughed and spoke, "You look beautiful, Kyoko."

Kyoko blushed and moved to the side to let him in. She closed the door and leaned against it. She let her eyes glide over his tall frame. How she missed him so and she had to fight not to go to him. He turned around and stepped up to her. She tilted her head up and his hand moved to caress her face.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly. She pressed her cheek against his hand feeling the warmth radiating from it. She ran her lips across the palm of his skin, and he groaned and pulled his hand away. Her heart was bleeding at the loss of his touch and she saw his restraint and tried to keep hers.

"I have something for you." He pulled a large velvet box in front of him.

"No Ren, you already got me the dress and shoes, this is more than enough." She shook her head but he didn't listen and opened the box, inside was a diamond necklace. However calling it a diamond necklace was like calling the pyramids a bunch of rocks. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had a large tear drop shape diamond that hung down from another round diamond. The round diamond meet two curved lines that grew outwards which were covered in smaller diamonds. There was another diamond making it the smallest of the three main diamonds that meet on top of where the necklace curved out. The lines then ended out to a delicate platinum chain that would hang around her neck. It was exquisite and way too expensive to wear.

"I… I… couldn't possibly wear that. It's too expensive. It's too beautiful." Ren smiled at her flush and her hesitation.

Ren took out the necklace and stepped around her as he spoke, "It's simply a bunch of shinny stones until a beautiful woman wears it and brings out what it was truly made for." He brought the necklace in front of her and slipped it around her neck. Her hand wanted to touch it but she was afraid to. What if she dirtied it or broke it. What if she lost it! Then she felt his hands touching the back of her neck and his fingers glide down the chain touching her skin. He ran his hand down to her shoulders and then slipped off her skin leaving the necklace behind.

She turned her head up and he smiled down at her. "Now it can be considered beautiful." She picked up her dress and quickly went to the mirror. The light was being absorbed by the large diamonds glinting and making her whole body seem to glow. Ren stepped up behind her with a smile as she gazed at the jewelry. He really didn't see the necklace as anything special but the woman wearing it definitely was the rarer and more beautiful of the two.

"We should go. The show starts at 9:30," Ren stated.

"The show?" Kyoko asked, and Ren pulled out two tickets from the inner pocket of his suit. She stepped up and looked at them: _Swan Lake._ Her eyes went wide.

"Really?!" He returned her smile with one of his and nodded. He watched her shine brighter than any gem could. They slipped their shoes on and left.

She was in a trance the whole night and fought hard not to cry at the end of the show.

They were driving home and Ren was perplexed by the story they saw. "I didn't know they died at the end. It's a rather sad tale."

Kyoko was still in her fairy tale land. "It's a beautiful story! Even if they did die, they were able to be together in the afterlife. The point is that they still ended up together even after all the challenges against them."

Ren looked at her for a moment. "Like us."

She laughed and shook her head. "I rather hope we don't have to die to be together, Ren."

"No, I mean we have challenges we have to face so we can be together. We just need to slay the evil wizard or musician in this case." He smiled at her playfully and she laughed. She laughed so hard that a tear left her eyes. He walked her to her door and had to say good bye.

"Would you like to come in?" Kyoko offered looking up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Oh yes, God, yes, I would, but…" He leaned over her frame, the heels making her easier to reach, "but that wouldn't be safe." He took a shaky breath over her lips and let it out across her cheek. She closed her eyes and could almost feel where he would kiss her. She felt his breath warm her skin along her jaw and to her ear. She tilted her head away, stretching her neck out to him and opened her eyes. His hand hovered over her shoulder, and she watched it go down her arm and then clench into a shaking fist at her waist.

He squeezed his eyes tight and whispered hoarsely, "Good night, Kyoko." He pulled back and walked away.

Kyoko watched him leave with her heart pounding trying to escape and follow him home. "Good night, Kuon," she whispered barely able to even hear herself speak. She heard a low whistle beside her, bring her attention to the older woman she met earlier.

"What a tall drink of water he is. Now that is a man." Kyoko looked back towards the direction of where Ren left and nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yes, he most definitely is." She smiled at the older woman and bowed slightly, "Good night, Aichi-san." Kyoko went in and closed the door behind her.


	7. Intrigue

Chapter 6 – Intrigue

Three days had passed since her date with Ren. She was able to have lunch with him again the following day but they weren't able to see each other since then. Tonight would be another date with Sho but first she had to welcome home her best friend.

"MOKO-SAN!"

Kanae prepared for this. She knew she would have to live with her and knew what that came with. She held out her large suit case in front of herself, and Kyoko ran to it and hugged it with a frown. Kanae let go, and Kyoko fell with the weight of it.

"Moko-san, aren't you happy to see me?" Kyoko was on the verge of tears and Kanae was about to crack when she noticed her apartment.

"What did you do to my place?!" She dropped her luggage and walked around.

"Eh? I cleaned it." Kyoko stood up and waddled with Kanae's suitcase.

"Yeah but I don't know where anything is now. You alphabetized my CDs," Kanae walked over to the kitchen and it was cleaner than she had ever seen it and there was food in there she never used before. She headed over to her bedroom and was stopped cold. She slowly turned her head into the bathroom. It was immaculate with nothing on the counter what's so ever.

"Where is all my makeup!?"Kanae yelled as if she was about to murder someone. Kyoko walked over and peaked in.

"Oh I found a rather large makeup case in those boxes and I put it all in there." Kyoko walked in, opened one of the cabinet doors and lugged out a large black kit. "See." She set it on the counter and opened it up. She flipped the lid open and pulled out all the little expandable trays. She had put each type of her makeup in its own section and organized it by color as well. She bought the case a long time ago but never had a chance to put her things in it and she was sure she wouldn't have put this much effort into organizing it if she did take the time to use it.

"Thank you, Kyoko," Kanae said in shock as she looked at the case, so she didn't notice Kyoko lunge in for a hug.

"Mo! Get off already!" Kyoko was smiling a huge smile, and Kanae couldn't help but smile back. Kanae went to her room and it looked like she didn't touch a thing in there. She smiled to herself and shook her head. As she exited she looked into Kyoko's room. All the boxes were gone, and the room was mostly empty except for the futon and her alarm clock lying on the floor next to it.

"Where is all your stuff?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Kyoko looked inside her room, "Well I'm only staying for hopefully two months, so I only brought clothes and my personal hygiene products. Most of my personal belongings are still at Ren's."

Kanae looked at her friend. "Ok. So spill, why did you need to leave Ren's so quickly?"

"How about I cook dinner, and I'll tell you while we eat?"

Kanae's eyes widened and shouted, "Nothing fatty!" Kyoko made a mushroom soup for the cooling autumn nights but didn't stop there. She had to make a desert, ichigo daifuku, and Kanae was hating every single delicious bite of the wonderful strawberry desert as Kyoko finished her story.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko was finally finished telling her the events of this past week and hoped it would be the last time she had to say it.

"Hmm." Kanae had to snap out of her sugar induced haze and she put on a frown. "And everyone agreed to this? What is he blackmailing you with?"

"I can't give you the details but it's about Ren's past. Please trust me that it doesn't affect me in anyway," she assured her.

Kanae was taken back. "What do you mean it doesn't affect you!? You are being forced to date a man you hate just to keep **his **secret. It isn't even about you, but you are obligated to protect it."

"Yes, but it's my fault that Sho even found it. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have looked into Ren's past. So he would have found something else to blackmail me with anyway, maybe something about you!" Kyoko eyes were full of shock and fear.

"Well you got me there. Though I doubt something from my past would be that big of a scandal." She watched her friend sigh with relief, "Is there anything I can do to help with Fuwa?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It will be over soon, and I have two dates with him this week and then three next week. I'm trying to squeeze in more but it's been difficult."

Kanae looked at her watch it was almost 8pm. "What are you going to do tonight? I'm guessing no dinner since you cooked."

"A concert." Kyoko shrugged. "I don't really care what he wants to do as long as I get that file." Kyoko stood up to do the dishes but Kanae stopped her.

"I'll do that. What time is he picking you up?" Kanae started to pick up the dishes and head over to the dishwasher. She noticed that all the food was already put away in tupperware and that there were four more of those daifuku. She closed her eyes and tossed a towel over the container blocking them from view.

"Actually he should be coming in soon. I should get ready. Make him wait if he knocks." Kyoko went out of sight into her room and shut the door. Kanae started to load the dishwasher. It would usually take a week of dishes to fill it up, but Kyoko actually cooked so it was half filled with pots, cutting boards, plates and bowls. She heard a knock at the door as soon as she started it up.

Kanae looked down the hall and noticed she hadn't come out yet. A cruel smile formed on her lips as she went to answer the door. She opened the door but hid behind it.

"Kyoko?" Sho stepped into the room and looked around for her. He wore a dark red long sleeve shirt with extremely light blue torn up jeans. Kanae closed the door behind him, and he turned to find a beautiful dark haired woman who stepped up to him and sucker punched him right in the solar plexus.

Sho went down. All the air was forced out of him and he gasped for some as his knees hit the floor. His hands cradled his gut and his eyes watered as he tried to breath.

"That is for all this bullshit you started, asshole," Kanae spoke through gritted teeth over the fallen singer. She watched him cough and take in large lungfuls of air.

"You…," gasp, "...must be…," gasp, "...Moko-san." He was on his hands and knees catching his breath.

She picked up her foot and grinded her heel on his right hand. "Only she can call me that."

He let out a painful groan, and she released his hand and walked away, "Sho-baka's here!" She yelled out and knocked on Kyoko's door before closing the door on her room. Kyoko exited the room, completely dressed. She wore a yellow jersey knit tunic that had intricate brocade cutouts around a cute heart between her breasts. It scrunched up a little around her breast then fell freely from under her bust. Two straps tied at the neck of the halter top. She wore simple skinny leg dark blue jeans and had simple black flats waiting at the door. She walked into the living room where Sho stood waiting at the door, flexing his hand a little.

"Is something wrong with your hand?" Kyoko was actually curious.

He shook his hand a little and frowned. "No, it's fine. You have um... interesting friends." He wasn't dumb enough to insult her only friend. If he wanted her back, he would have to deal with her friends as well.

Kyoko nodded. "Moko-san is wonderful!"

Sho shook his head not willing to argue that point and handed her two long stem roses. "For you," he told her. Again she took the flowers and said thank you. This time instead of taking it with her, she left them on the shelf where their shoes went. If she left them anywhere else, he probably would have brought them back like the last one she left in the car.

They arrived at Makuhari Messe for the concert, his concert, of course. Kyoko sighed but followed him through backstage. He gave her a VIP pass so no one would bother her and introduced her to his new manager.

All Sho introduced him as was, "My manager." Kyoko rolled her eyes. The man smiled and held out his hand to her. She put on a friendly smile and shook it. They were rough very rough; his knuckles were gnarled and felt large in hers.

"My name is Kimura," he introduced himself since his charge was so rude. He was young, probably fresh from college and attractive in a rough way, but he had a bandage the left side of his jaw. Her eyes were filled with concern causing him to smile.

"The bandage, right?"

Kyoko bowed down deeply. "I don't mean to offend, I'm so sorry!" Kimura looked at the pretty girl, and his eyes soften slightly as he smiled.

"No offense. I enjoy boxing on my free time. This was from a spar I had this weekend," he explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" her eyes were widening, she had never met a boxer before.

"Na. I'm not in the pro circuit, so I'm not in any real danger. But if I was, I'd give them a run for their money" He lifted his arms in a fighting pose and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. She looked at him again and his suit stretched to accommodate his arms and shoulders as he quickly punched into the air a few times. He looked at Kyoko and blushed.

He looked down and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I really love the sport."

Kyoko smiled brightly and asked, "Why aren't you in the pro circuit? You look like you'd do very well."

He laughed and lightly touched the bandage. "Yeah right, well I was for a few years but things didn't work out. I figured I try managing them instead. There are quite a few sports managers, so I had to take a different venue and here I am." He looked at the girl in front of him. She was cute and a good listener. And he was always a sucker for the sweet girls.

"What are you to Fuwa-san?" He asked.

Before she had a chance to answer, Sho put his arms around her shoulder and answered for her, "My date." Kyoko sighed, fighting herself not to shove him away.

Kimura raise his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "I was just curious."

"Well don't be," Sho spoke harshly and then left his dressing room to meet his adoring fans.

"Shall we go watch then?" Kimura held the door open for her, waiting.

"If we must," Kyoko walked out the door and headed towards the stage leaving Kimura confused at her statement. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over, her face looking bored as she watched him perform. He joined her, standing beside her and offered her a bottle of water. She smiled at him and bowed in thanks as she took the drink.

The concert went on, and it was great. Everyone was enraptured except for the two people to the side. Kyoko was watching but kept looking at her watch, and Kimura was watching her trying to figure this girl out. She didn't act like any of the other girls that hung around Fuwa nor was she his normal style. Most of the girls he had around him were sexy, very full bodied. Not that this girl wasn't attractive, he would most definitely want to get to know her better, but it didn't fit the puzzle.

It seemed like she was waiting for the concert to end, so she could go home. Then Fuwa did something he had never done before. He dedicated a song to "someone special" and then looked straight at her. Normally a girl would cry out and be completely teary eyed if someone like Fuwa did that to her but she did nothing. She didn't even smile.

The concert ended and Fuwa came running towards them. "Did you like the song?" he asked her.

She nodded and replied politely, "It was nice." Fuwa seemed pleased by it, and he took off to his dressing room to get ready to go home. The fans were shuffling out, and it would take a bit before they could leave. Kyoko heaved herself off the wall and slowly started to walk towards the dressing room.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you do not act like his girlfriend," Kimura stated this as nicely as he could. She smiled at him. She smiled at him more than she did Fuwa.

"Oh? Well, I'm not. We are just 'dating'," Kyoko said the word dating as if she were doing chores. Her reply didn't really help anything at all in his mind.

"Usually one would be happier when they are dating someone, right?" He asked trying to cement the idea in his head.

She nodded. "Yeah. They should be, if they are with the right person." Her smile was sad this time but before he could ask her another question, Fuwa came out dressed and cleaned up.

"Alright, Let's go," Sho announced. She nodded and turned to look at Kimura again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kimura-san. Please take care going home tonight." She walked off with Fuwa beside her. He heard him ask if she liked the concert but she didn't seem to answer his question and instead she asked her own.

"Where's my next page?" Fuwa then proceeded to take a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and hand it to her. She opened it up and then tore it up, stuffing it into her jean pocket.

"Odd girl." Kimura shook his head and walked to his car.

**Notes:**

**ichigo daifuku - a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly _anko_, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans. This one comes with a whole strawberry inside.**

**A/N: This was an especially fun chapter for me to write because of Kimura. He is a pro boxer from Hajime No Ippo. Granted I put him in a position he wouldn't do ever in his life but I saw that last name and I thought of him and had to write it as him.**


	8. Her smile

Chapter 7 – Her smile

The week passed as did her third date with Sho. He took her to a very expensive restaurant that most of the rich and famous would go. He was wearing a very bright white long leather coat that buckled around his abs, leaving his chest bare. Once he sat down, she saw black leather pants with more buckles and black boots. The restaurant was a lot quieter then the club he first took her to, but throughout the whole dinner he talked about himself and his music. She quietly ate the delicious food and played with the three roses he gave her till the night ended.

It was Sunday night, and Kyoko finished her ritual that she did after leaving her dates with Sho. She would take the ripped pieces of paper and burn them outside on the small a balcony of Kanae's apartment. Then she would undress and shower thoroughly. She had another ritual that hand nothing to do with Sho. It usually happened every night around 10 and tonight wasn't different. Her phone rang, and she curled up in her futon engulfed in one of Ren's shirts.

"I've missed you, Kyoko." It was the first thing he always said. He'd call every night sometimes during the day if he didn't see her at all and they'd talk. They would talk about their day, she would make sure he ate and he would ask if there was anything she needed.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" She asked. Ren was heading to Ōita for a shoot hence the reason she was able to schedule three dates with Sho this week.

"Yes, I should be back next weekend, and I'll take you out again, ok?" He sounded lonely or perhaps she was merely projecting her feelings onto him.

Kyoko nodded to the phone and asked, "You'll still call right?"

She could hear him smile as he spoke, "Nothing could stop me."

They ended all their phone conversations the same, "I love you. Good night."

Monday morning came, and she had a shoot for Toradora. They were to arrive at the apartments where Taiga and Ryuuji lived at. They were going to shoot most of their morning outdoor scenes if they could squeeze it all in. They applied the long light brown hair, and she was dressed in cute light pink pajamas.

She came out of the trailer wearing a robe to keep her warm and found the actor who played Ryuuji. His name was Genda Shichiro and he was an up and coming actor. Kyoko found it funny that he would call her senpai.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-senpai," Shichiro greeted her. Kyoko smiled at the taller man. He was definitely perfect for the role, he actually didn't look mean till he started filming. She thought he was a wonderful actor, but he often made silly mistakes. Ryuuji is pretty much exactly like Kyoko was with cooking and cleaning and Genda-san wasn't that great at it. Kyoko had helped him learn some tricks to help him with his character. What was interesting was that Taiga was the exact opposite of Kyoko's personality, she was extremely messy and couldn't cook worth a damn. Ryuuji started to take care of her after finding out she lived alone.

"Good Morning, Genda-san. How are you today?" He too was wearing a robe and drinking coffee to keep him warm.

"Good. I'm eager to start."

"Did you practice the tricks I showed you?" She asked. He blushed lightly and nodded. The director shouted out and everyone gathered together.

"We are doing Episode 7, Act 4 first if you didn't already guess from your attire. Get into places and let's get started." Director Komatsu was a man of few words, but he always got his point across.

Genda removed his robe and was wearing only a pair of red boxers. Kyoko blushed lightly and turned away heading for her room. She heard quiet whispers as everyone appreciated the young actor's body then laughed lightly. She couldn't help but wonder what they would do if Ren was wearing that. Kyoko stopped for a moment and truly thought about it and jealousy flared through her. _Not a chance in hell!_

The director's voice cut through her thoughts, "Action!"

**Ryuuji woke up and glanced at the clock. 8:07. In a panic, he gets up and grabs the long broom and starts banging the head of it on Taiga's bedroom window.**

"**Taiga, wake up!" He continues to bang on the window looks back at the clock. **

"**There's no time lef-" Taiga rubbing her eyes opens the window sleepily.**

"**uh?" then without noticed he hits her on top of her head with the broom knocking her down. **

"**Ouch… huh?" Her voice thick with sleep. **

"**S-Sorry," he mumbles. **

"**What?" Taiga spoke but the camera was still focus on Ryuuji**

"**Speaking of which, we've overslept!" He yells out to her as she stands up rubbing her head, "Anyway, just hurry up and get ready!"**

**With her eyes till closed, "What's for breakfast? Why are you waking me up like this today?"**

"**There's no breakfast, nor lunch! We'll be late if we don't leave within five minutes!" He yells at her again. **

**The camera then switches to the neighborhood street where they are running to get to school. **

"**God… If we don't go to the convenience store, we won't have any lunch!" He looks back at her running behind him, "Hey, are you listening, Taiga…" Irritated at him rushing her, she jumps up, flips and kicks him with both feet. **

"**I am listening, you perverted dog! The convenience store, right?" She yelled back. **

"**What are you doing? Just because you didn't have brea- OW" he whined and she smacked him again.**

"Cut."

Kyoko turned to look at Genda, "Are you alright, Genda-san?" She watched him rub his side, and he laughed.

"I'm fine and now we are even." Kyoko laughed and rubbed her head. The morning went on without a hitch, and they finished the morning scenes on time.

"Please come back tonight, there are a few night time scenes we need to do." Kyoko left to her dressing room where Shoko was waiting.

"We have an hour till your lunch with Sho at 2." Shoko was reading off her blackberry.

Kyoko groaned, "Why does he have lunch so late? I'm starving."

She laughed. "That's because he gets up so late that he has breakfast at 10:30 or so." She shuffled through her purse for a moment. "I learned to carry snacks around with him." She handed Kyoko a trail mix bar.

Kyoko took the bar like it was a gift from the gods and devoured it. "Is that because everything he gets scheduled for is only at night?"

"No, that is just him," Shoko said in a bored voice. "The studios prefer if you start recording bright and early, but he doesn't sound good unless he sleeps in so they let him come in for the afternoon and into the night."

"Lazy good for nothing musician." Kyoko was irritated by his work ethic but was quickly distracted by Shoko's next remark.

"Do you remember the show you did with _Wake Up, Tokyo_?" Shoko asked changing the conversation.

Kyoko nodded. "That was a lot of fun. Did it bring good reviews?"

"Yes, so much so that they would like to give you _Platter Chatter_."

Shoko didn't hear anything from the girl and had to look up. Kyoko was shocked.

"So I would get to teach people recipes and how to cook?" Her eyes were in a dream like state.

Shoko nodded. "I gather that is a yes?" She smiled as the young girl nodded vigorously.

"I have to call Ren!" Kyoko picked up her phone and dialed as Shoko continued.

"They say you didn't have to stick with that name or theme. That they were willing to discuss any ideas you may have if you would do the cooking segment every week," Shoko explained. Kyoko froze. She didn't notice as her call went straight to voice mail.

"A new theme?" She hung up the phone, thought about it and drew a blank. She could whip up recipes like nothing but having to have some sort of theme surrounding them, one that would appeal to the general public.

"Ok, they don't need an answer now. I can let you think about it, but I need an answer by Wednesday." Shoko looked at her watch and said, "I need to drive you to the restaurant, and Sho will be dropping you off back here, ok?"

Sho arrived early. He had been doing that a lot. He wanted to be there so she wouldn't wait for him. He wanted to show her that he would always be there for her from now on. The place was a simple ramen shop in the down town area. He sat in a back booth facing the door. He was dressed rather casually this time, nothing over the top flashy since he was only recording today. A simple dark green long sleeve shirt, a pair of faded black jeans and sneakers.

Nothing on his last three dates went well. Kyoko did what she was told and never said a thing. The only time she ever spoke to him was for a polite agreement and for the damn file. He re-arranged the four roses lying on the table trying to find a way to get her to open up when he heard the door open.

She stopped at the front and looked around. She spotted him but her face didn't make a single expression, not a smile, a frown, nothing. She saw him and started to make her way over to him. He watched her as she moved elegantly around the tables and chairs. How did he not notice how beautiful she was. She wore a light tan woven skirt that fell loosely to her knees, the edge of it was embroidered giving glimpses of her knees when she walked. It bounced around her thighs as she walked, her hips making it move around. She wore a small dark grey jacket that cut off where her hips stopped, it was sleeveless and it seemed to give off a metallic sheen. Under the jacket looked to be a basic black top, sleeveless and it hugged the subtle curves of her waist.

She slipped in front of him and the waiter came over and gave her a menu.

"Hello, Sho," she said very matter of fact.

Sho sighed and placed the four roses in front of her, wondering if she will ever open up to him like before.

Kyoko looked at the flowers and finally had to ask, "What's with the roses, Sho?

He shrugged. "I don't know, I thought of it while I was thinking of where to take you, and thought it was a good idea. Kind of celebrating the number of dates we've been on so far. This is date four so four roses."

Kyoko was looking at him like he had sprung a second head. "That's actually kind of sweet, Sho. Do you do this with all the girls you dated?" The question should have been said with jealousy, yet with her it was stated more as a fact.

Sho looked irritated. "No! This is the first time. It wouldn't look good if I bought things for girls." Kyoko really didn't know what to think of that. He was buying her flowers and never bought anything for anyone else but another thought occurred to her.

"How long would that last? Say we did date for longer than 16 dates? If on our 100th date, you would buy 100 flowers?" She wasn't looked at him but scrolling through the menu when she asked.

"For you, yes," his voice was soft and sounded so sincere she had to look at him as he continued, "if you truly had a 100 dates with me, I'd buy you roses for every single one of them."

She blinked and her lungs didn't seem to work, she was looking at him and he at her. There was a cough next to them and they looked up to the waiter. "What would you like today?"

Sho ordered first with a bowl of Tokyo-style ramen, and Kyoko followed with takayama ramen. She took a drink of the iced water and waited.

Sho watched her and finally broke the silence, "It would be easier if you talked sometimes." She looked at him again.

"You want me to talk? You always talk."

Sho pressed his lips together, frowning. "Perhaps I'd like to hear how you are doing?" This time Kyoko gasped and started to look around the room, to the next booth, the table over, up to the ceiling, under the table.

"What are you doing, Kyoko?"

She continued looking as she spoke, "I'm looking for the camera. This has to be some sort of joke show or something. Maybe you signed up for one of those comedy shows you enjoy so much, and I'm your first victim." She sat straight up and looked at him with a suspicious eye, "unless you are pod person!" She went over and pinched the back of his hand hard.

"Ow!" He yanked his hands away from the table. "Geez! You act like I think I'm the center of the universe." He rubbed his hand easing the pain away.

"You do," Kyoko confirmed with absolute certainty.

Sho rolled his eyes. "C'mon, tell me what's on your mind." He stiffened and made a retraction, "Anything but _him_."

She scoffed, "I wouldn't do that." She tried to think of something to discuss but the only thing she could think of was her new proposal.

"I got offered a new job today. A cooking segment on _Wake up, Tokyo_. I did a guest appearance on it almost two weeks ago, and they liked the food I prepared so they offered me the chance to take over it." She spoke to the glass of water rather than Sho, but she looked up and he was smiling.

"That's great," Sho cheered. "I've always liked your cooking. You're a great cook." Kyoko frowned again, that was a true smile. She hadn't seen that in years.

She licked her lips and continued, "The problem is I have to think of a theme for the show. It has to be short and feature a recipe. I really don't have any idea what to do for it." Their food came as she spoke, and she picked up her chopsticks and stirred her food. They sat silent for a bit then Sho spoke up.

"You've always been good at getting people to eat things they normally wouldn't like. Why not make something with an ingredient that most wouldn't like every week. If you get kids to eat it on the show, and they say it's good, then the parents at home would be likely to try it too." Sho was looking at his food, playing with the noodles. _She probably won't like it, since it's my idea._ He sneered at his bowl at his thoughts, _if it was from _him_ she would probably think it was brilliant._

Sho was waiting for her to say "What a stupid idea! That's horrible." But nothing came from the other side of the table. He took a chance and glanced up at her and his heart stopped. Kyoko was smiling at him. His lips parted slightly, her face seemed to glow brighter as she thought the idea through. She was smiling at him. He made her smile that smile not Tsuruga or her best friend, he did. Fuwa Sho.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sho! Thank you!" Sho coughed and looked back down trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah, no problem," he mumbled, but she didn't hear him. She started talking about the different things she could do or try. Ingredients she didn't like and needing to find some time to find a good recipe for them. For the first time in a long time, Sho sat there silently and absorbed everything his date spoke about as he ate. She was so animated as she spoke it was hard not to be enraptured by her.

They finished lunch, and he paid and drove her back to her shoot. She didn't even have to ask this time, he took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up, promptly ripped it up and slipped it in her purse.

She looked at Sho who looked normal, almost like the old Sho she had known. She really didn't know what had gotten into him today, perhaps he wasn't feeling well. Either way she really did like his idea and had to give credit were credit was due, "Thank you for your idea. I hope you don't mind me using it."

"No, of course not. I hope they like the idea too." Again, Kyoko didn't know what to think of this person. She was lost as to what to do about it so she simply said good bye and left to her shoot. Shoko was already there, on the phone.

"Kyoko, you can call Tsuruga-san now. Yuki said they landed and that he couldn't answer because their phones were off." Kyoko quickly pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Kyoko? How are you?"

Kyoko smiled cheerfully. "Ren! I got a new offer…" Kyoko told him all about it and the idea of the show. She started talking about having kids help her, "maybe Maria-chan will join me for one!"

"That sounds perfect for you, Kyoko." Ren sat and listened to his love's voice and wished he was there to congratulate her in person.

"You'll get to try so many new things! You will try them before my show right?" Ren paled and was thankful she wasn't there to see it.

"Of course," he agreed with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Thank goodness it was only once a week. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Shoko made an appointment to see the producers of the show and Kyoko left to change for the rest of her scenes. The day went by without a problem.

**Notes:**

**Tokyo style ramen consists of slightly thin, curly noodles served in a soy-flavored chicken broth. The broth typically has a touch of dashi, as old ramen establishments in Tokyo often originate from soba eateries. Standard toppings on top are chopped scallion, menma, sliced pork, kamaboko, egg, nori, and spinach**

**Takayama ramen noodles which came out have a thin color of soup. To be sure, the ramen noodles in a city are nice. But various things are contained just because it pursues only a skill. When it travels in rural areas, there are ramen noodles cultivated in the district. It is simple, is tasted, is deep and is felt fresh.**


	9. Need

Chapter 8 - Need

Kyoko was at the airport eagerly waiting before the security check point. So far her disguise worked fine, no one stopped her or even looked at her wondering who she was. She wore a long black wig that fell to the small of her back. The hair was very straight and was down in a very plain fashion. She wore a simple cream colored crochet dress that hit about mid thigh, it had long sleeves and a curved neck line. She wore white knee high boots and hiding her face was a white newsboy hat and sun glasses.

She looked at her watch, _He should have landed already._ Kyoko actually got time to go and welcome Ren home after his 5 day stay at Ōita. The phone calls weren't enough anymore and all his shirts lost his scent. She was so anxious to see him again when finally she saw him walking down the aisle.

She smiled and walked towards him but then hesitated. What if he didn't recognize her? The thought was squashed the moment he looked up and into her eyes. He smiled but his eyes were hidden like hers were, but she didn't need to see it. She could always picture his face in perfect detail.

He quickened his step and passed by several travelers who looked at him rudely. He didn't care, even Yashiro didn't quite know what was going on. Ren with his long strides ate up the floor and was at her side in a matter of seconds. Without a care in the world he bent his knees wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his arms.

"Ah!" She was laughing, and then she felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his intoxicating lips drown her. Japan was not known for their public displays of affection so seeing this couple in the middle of the busiest airport embrace each other in such a way was bringing in a lot of stares and whispers. Granted most of those whispers were in appreciation of such love.

His tongue danced and curled with hers as his arms crushed her against his body. The world seemed to fade away as he kissed her, but they pulled back at a light cough to their right.

They turned and noticed Yashiro who was slightly blushing, "Not the best place to do this, hmm?" Ren set Kyoko down on her feet as she giggled.

"I wanted to welcome you both home though," she told them.

Yashiro watched as Kyoko and Ren stared into each other's eyes, both of them holding the same expression for each other when he heard a woman behind him.

"I really can't compete with that but…" A small wet kiss was planted on Yashiro's cheek as a hand grasped his. He turned to find Shoko with a warm smile on her lips.

"Nor would I want you to." He turned towards Shoko and wove his fingers with hers.

She pouted prettily and teased him, "What? Didn't you miss me?" They started walking towards baggage claim with their two charges behind them making eyes at each other.

"Of course I did," he picked up her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "And I'll prove just how much once we are alone," he said with a smile and glanced at her making her blush but returned his heated gaze, "but not in the middle of an airport." She laughed and looked back at the younger couple.

"How was the flight?" Kyoko asked with a big grin still on her face.

"Long and uneventful," Ren replied as his thumb caressed her hand relishing in the feel of it.

Kyoko blinked confused. "Wasn't it only 2 hours long?"

"Yes, but I've been gone for almost a week, the moment it was over I wanted to be back, and I still had to wait another two hours before I saw you again." Kyoko blushed and moved to embrace his arm. She placed her head against his bicep awkwardly as they walked.

"I missed you too, Corn." Corn was the safest name she could say affectionately in public. Ren, too many people would recognize and Kuon was too dangerous to say unless they were alone. They all piled in Shoko's car, Yashiro sitting next to her and Ren and Kyoko in the back seat. Their hands still entwined with each other.

"What are you doing today?" Ren asked as they drove to his place.

"Nothing, I left the whole day for you." A worried look came over her face and added, "That is if you are free."

Yashiro spoke up before Ren could, "Nope, he is free as well. I thought he could use a rest from his trip."

"So what do you want to do, Kyoko?" She looked at the time it was 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Did you eat?"

Ren put on his best honest smile and nodded. "There was food on the plane."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and called out, "Yashiro-san?"

"Pretzels and water, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro jerked as his seat was kicked.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ren groaned as Kyoko started in her lecture. Shoko was told to drop them off at the store and that they would be fine walking back.

"You're going to Ren's?" She asked shocked. "I thought you wanted to avoid that."

Kyoko's face fell. "I forgot." The mood in the car gloomed as they thought about the current situation.

"How is _that_ going, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked, since he didn't get any information unless Shoko told him.

"Well I'm about half way done. Tomorrow is number eight. I verified each document before I burned it." She squeezed Ren's hand and he looked at her concerned face, "Everything is going as planned. I'll be able to move back in soon."

Ren smiled a small smile and nodded. He can wait, it's been about three weeks, and she was already half way done. They instead decided on being dropped off at a small shop for lunch near a shopping district, and they would take a cab home later that day. Shoko and Yashiro took off into the busy street.

"Is it really going that well?" Yashiro asked.

Shoko shrugged. "She stopped telling me a lot of details around the 5th date, though I did see that she let him hold her hand as he dropped her off at a shoot."

"Hmm… do you think they remembered that little rule about Kyoko allowing the same things Ren does to her with Sho when they kissed at the airport?"

Shoko's eyes widened slightly then she sighed, "She told me that she wouldn't initiate anything, but if Sho tried to do something with her that Tsuruga-san did, she would allow it. If he hasn't done it, she would say no with confidence. We can only hope he doesn't try and kiss her."

Yashiro scoffed, "Her feelings didn't stop him the first time he kissed her."

"You should see him when he sees her. I think he is sincerely trying this time. It's almost scary how hard he is trying," Shoko said seriously.

Yashiro looked worried. "You don't think he actually has a chance, do you?"

Shoko shrugged and then shook her head. "No. Look at how those two reacted when they saw each other. I think Sho is reaching if he thinks he can win her heart in 16 dates. Especially with how fast Kyoko-chan is trying to get through them all." Shoko finally reached Yashiro's apartment building with her mind deep in thought. She didn't notice when Yashiro turned off her car at the curve and took her hand.

"There is nothing we can do for them but wait and see. Meanwhile, I want my welcome home kiss." Shoko blushed as his lips softly kissed hers. She tilted her head to the side and placed a second feathery kiss on his. Her hand left the steering wheel and worked her fingers into his hair. Soft sounds escaped her throat as his tongue licked her lower lip seductively. She parted her lips and his tongue found hers.

His hand moved from her waist to slide down over her hip and down her thigh as she slowly explored his mouth. He found the hem of her skirt and pushed it up her thigh, then groaned into her mouth as he found the end of her stockings and the hook of a garter belt.

"Come up with me," he spoke as his lips nibbled on her lower lip and his hands played with the skin at her thigh. She nodded and they moved quickly out of the car and into his apartment. The moment they were inside, she shoved Yuki against the door effectively slamming it shut. Her lips were on his like she would eat him from the mouth down. His hands moved to the zipper at the back of her skirt and quickly removed it. He then lifted the blouse up and she more than willing helped him take it off.

Aki wore a black lace skirted garter belt. It looked like a very tiny see through lace skirt that barely covered anything at all. Under it was a simple black thong. Her bra matched the seductive skirt, with see-through black lace covering her full breasts. Yuki slipped his hands underneath the little skirt, his fingers gliding across the soft skin of her ass and hooked around the little thong. The best thing about a garter belt was the fact that the panties could be taken off and the belt could be left on. He pushed the skimpy fabric off and she kicked them aside. She then slipped off her shoes.

"No, leave them on." He looked down at the 4-inch black pumps.

She raised an eyebrow at him but slipped them back on. As soon as they were on, Yuki twisted her around, bent his knees down and lifted her up and shoving her against the door in a mater of seconds. It always surprised her how strong he actually was. He buried his face into her chest, forcing little noises from her lips as he sucked her breast through the thin lace. His mouth found her hard dark nipples and didn't waste any time teasing and tasting them. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were gripping his hair.

"You have too many clothes on," her voice crawled out seductively. His hands were still gripping her ass as he pulled his mouth away from her breast.

"You're right." He pulled her off the wall and assaulted her mouth. He kicked off his shoes and started walking towards the bedroom. He dumped her onto the bed, the curls of her sex peeking through the dark lace, her dark nipples aching to be touched and sucked.

Aki watched him almost rip off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She sucked in her lower lip as he undressed, revealing smooth skin over taunt muscle. His hand dropped the shirt and started unbuckling his belt. He unzipped his pants and then hooked his thumb in his boxers and slipped them off revealing her unwrapped prize. She crawled over on the bed, and took his shaft into her hand. She wanted to taste him again, feel him warm and alive inside of her but before she could, he removed her hand and shook his head.

"Lay back down," Yukihito ordered and she did as she was told. They often traded places in domination and she didn't mind taking his orders. She was always pleased with the results. She watched him crawl over her as she laid down on the cool sheets. He took her lips and hungrily dived into her mouth. His hand moved over her heated skin, and he swallowed her moan as he gripped her breast. He peeled back the lace of the bra on both cups, making her breast perk up against his chest. His mouth moved from hers and then over her breast. He forced as much of her swollen mounts into his mouth, his teeth grazing her flesh. She groaned as his tongue flicked and rolled her hard nub while he bit down around it.

She felt him hard and ready against her thigh. She moved her hips and wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing him closer to her wet core. She rocked her wet lips up and down his shaft and his mouth broke away from her skin in a groan.

"You did miss me, huh?" Yuki whispered huskily to her. She was so very wet, her slick heat coating him in her excitement.

"Yes, I did and I need you to hurry up and fuck me," she growled and didn't need to say another word, but that didn't stop her voice from filing the room. She cried out as he filled her in one thrust. She threw her head back as he pulled out and pushed inside of her again. He found his rhythm, thrusting into her making her body bounce below him. His right hand slipped over the lace gathered around her hips, then glided over her revealed thigh and over the smooth nylons.

His hand stopped below her knee, and he slowly pushed her leg toward her, never loosing his tempo. Her hips rose as he moved her leg up straight into the air and the angle shifted.

"Yes, yes, yes, more, more," she panted, her eyes closed, and Yuki drove into her faster taking her words away. He felt her tighten around him, her hand clawed at the bedspread. "Ah! Yuki!" She came, her juices flooding around his shaft, and he burst inside of her. He released her leg and slowly slipped out of her. He leaned over her and kissed her swollen lips. Aki responded lazily and felt his hands cup her breast, his thumb running lazy circles around her nipples making her whimper into his mouth. He slid down her body and off the bed. He took her hips and moved her down to the end of the bed. He kneeled down on the floor and spread her legs, her sex, displayed before him.

"Put your heels on my shoulders." He bent down and gave her clit a quick lick making her gasp. He tasted her juices mix with his as he sucked and licked her dark folds. She moved and put the flat toe of her shoe on his shoulder and his hands left her hips to her foot. He slid the shoe up and forced the heel to dig into his shoulder then did the same to the other. With her being so close to his mouth, her legs were only being held by the pressure of her heel on his shoulder.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Her heels were making a deep impression on his shoulders, but he didn't stop eating her. He shook his head, his tongue still on her clit and it made her shudder.

"No, it feels good," his voice was breathy and thick with lust. Yuki liked pain. He often groaned when she would claw up his back or dig her nails in his ass. She did it unconsciously but perhaps she needed to do it more often. She arched her back as his hand fondled her breast, his tongue darting inside of her core. He never caused her any pain. He liked biting, nipping, pinching her lightly, squeezing, tasting and driving her up the wall but never did any of it hurt.

And did he have the patience of a saint or a demon. He never got tired; he would lick and suck her clit for what felt like hours. Her heels dug into his shoulder more as she felt that delicious warm feeling expand. He moved his tongue against her, lapping at her like a cat with cream and she came. Her legs feeling weak fell off his shoulders and over the edge of the bed. He stood up and was hard again. Yukihito took himself in his hand and rubbed the head of his shaft lightly at her opening. She gasps at the intimate touch of her overly sensitive nub.

She saw him smirk then slowly ease himself inside of her again. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and slowly pushed into her. She squirmed under him but was able to picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kept his pace slow, tantalizing. She could feel every centimeter of him inside of her. She ran her nails down his smooth chest leaving dark red trails on his skin making him hiss in pleasure. She loved marking him, seeing evidence of their activities on his skin.

He leaned down and stole her lips. His mouth moved provocatively against hers. She tried to move her hips to increase his slow tempo but had no leverage. She turned her face towards his wrist, his lips kissing her jaw, nibbling her ear. She licked his wrist as her hands ran up his back then bit down on him hard, and he groaned into the crook of her neck. When she pulled back there was a perfect impression of her teeth around the narrow side of his wrist. She licked that spot, and he moaned.

It worked. He closed his eyes and started to slam into her. Her breathing rushed in and out of her as his became erratic against her sweat covered skin. He pushed off of her, thrusting faster now, his right hand flew to her thigh and he held her against him while the other gripped the sheets tightly beside her head. She lifted her torso up towards him and kissed his chest. She licked and nibbled his skin as he grounded his body into hers.

She heard a faint sound coming from him but couldn't hear it. Aki asked him about it once but he just smiled and kissed her. This time she would find out. She ran her hand up his chest to the back of his neck grabbing a hand full of hair. Then yanked his head down forcefully so her mouth was next to his ear, he shuddered against her in pleasure and then his whispering started.

"Oh God, Aki, Aki, so fucking good," he was talking dirty. He called her name over and over again all in between heavy breaths. She loved it. She clung on to him as he brought her over the edge, and he slowed to release into her. They lie on top of the covers spent and fell asleep in each others embrace.

Ren and Kyoko took a cab back to Ren's building after eating and walking around a park they found. He actually left his things in Shoko's car, but he was sure Yashiro would bring his things back later. Or he could use it as an excuse to get Kyoko to see him again.

They headed to his car where he would take her home. She stepped up to the passenger side door waiting for the little click of the lock but instead an arm came around her and Ren pressed his hand against the edge of the door frame. She turned to look up at him, and he removed his sunglasses. His eyes held that dark look that made her shiver and melt.

"We can't. You know that," she whispered shakily. She had turned so her back was leaning against his car. He had her effectively pinned with his body, and she did not mind. She closed her eyes as his presence engulfed her and smiled as his scent enveloped her.

Kyoko felt him come closer to her and a desperate cry escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and saw his face so close to hers. He crushed his lips against hers and she mindlessly complied. Her trembling lips opened and their tongues mated, tasting each other once again. Her hands clung on to him around his neck, and she pressed her body against his. Her feet left the ground as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. He pressed her against the cold metal of his car, and she felt him hard between her legs.

She broke their kiss and his mouth moved down her skin allowing her to speak, "Aaaaah, Ren, please." His hands slipped under her skirt and cupped her ass. She was wearing what store advertised as cheekie panties. They covered the important parts but left half her butt revealed. When his hands found nothing but skin she found the appeal of these new panties as he moaned and grinded his hips into hers.

She whimpered as he nibbled her collarbone, "Please stop, Ren." She was breathing heavy and her head was fuzzy, her blood pumping throughout her body, her heart beating wildly. She didn't want him to stop, never ever. She didn't care that they were in his parking garage, but she knew deep down they couldn't do this.

"Kuon," she cried and pushed at his shoulder making him pull back and look at her. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed and the air was flowing in and out of her full and throbbing lips. Her skin was flushed, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Everything about her told his body to continue, she wanted this. Her legs still clung to him, the only thing between them were a few layers of fabric that could so easily be pushed aside.

"Please stop," Kyoko pleaded. "I need you to help me and not continue. Please, I can't say no to you." She licked her lips, and it nearly made him insane. He kissed her again suckling her lips in his, and she moaned into his mouth. Her hand holding his shoulder away instead moved to cradle his face, and she fully returned the kiss with delirious passion. He pulled back, and she groaned in disappointment. He rested his forehead against hers and tried to calm down his breathing, his heart, the blood rushing through his body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in that deep voice. He let her go and she slid down his body, placing her feet on the ground. Her hand slid down from his face to the center of his chest. She noticed he dropped the keys and bent down to pick them up.

His breathing picked up as she slid her body down his, her face oh so very close to the object that wanted to be inside her so desperately. When she slowly stood back up he couldn't help but press his body against hers feeing her body run across his painful erection. Once she was standing straight up, she turned around, her back to him and he groaned as her body moved again.

Kyoko was uncomfortably wet, her panties were probably soaked through, and she loved to feel his hard body upon her. She could fell his hard arousal press against her as she stood. Though the throbbing between her legs preferred it inside of her, filling her, making her writhe and jerk with each thrust. Her fingers fumbled at the little keychain, and she struggled to find the right button. Finally she heard the click of the locks, and she could go in.

"Ren," her voice was soft, throaty, drowning in lust and need. She pressed her hand with the keys against his chest and he nodded. His hands glided down her arm to her hand then she slipped her hand out of his leaving him with only his keys. He pushed away from her and opened her door for her. She licked her lips and slipped inside.

He shut the door closed but didn't move. She watched him through the tinted windows trying to regain control. His hair falling over his eyes, his shoulders slowly stopped shaking as he took deep breaths to calm down. Finally he stood up and walked around the back and slipped into the driver seat.

Kyoko clenched her legs closed for the entire ride home. She was trying to stop the aching need between her legs but her mind kept flashing with images, her body remembering his hands, his mouth, and her womanhood would flare erotically as she remembered how his rigid shaft felt as he entered her. It almost felt real to her, and he was sitting quietly beside her not thrusting inside of her.

How can he drive with her squirming and breathing so hard in the seat next to him? Kuon could see the flush of her skin, the way her legs twitched, the subtle jerk of her stomach every now again and the scent. The smell of her arousal was filling the car driving him mad with desire. He was on autopilot, and he prayed that they would get to Kotonami's apartment soon. Anymore of this and he will pull over and take her for the rest of the night in his car.

"There it is!" Her voice sounded as relieved as he felt. No more temptation. She quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door, the cold autumn air filling the car and cooling her enflamed skin. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

She turned to Kuon who looked as tortured as she was. "I love you so much. Just a little bit longer, ok?" She said not only to convince him, but herself.

"What choice do I have?" he said almost cruelly then retracted, "I'm sorry." His hand cradled her face. "I'll be fine. Just another month or so and we will be together again. I can wait."

She smiled as she pressed her face against his palm then kissed it. "Good night, Kuon."

"Good night," he replied. She stepped out of the car and ran inside the building. Both of them took a long, long cold shower before heading to bed.


	10. One Day

Chapter 9 – One Day

It was Sunday afternoon, and Kyoko was getting ready for her eighth date with Sho. The dates recently have been better. In fact, he was better now than he was years ago. They talked about his music, her roles and he actually listened and asked questions. She could smile easily with him, and he seemed to have sobered a bit.

She wore a simple dark red cotton dress with long sleeves. It has an attached hood, two front hip pockets and it laced up on the front. It simply slipped on stretching slightly for her modest figure.

Kanae was running and had her music on loudly, which was how she always worked out. Her hair was tied up in high pony tail, and it bounced along merrily. She actually hated to work out but you wouldn't be able to tell from looking at her. Her body was a cardio machine.

Kyoko never devoted time to working out, but she biked everywhere, though perhaps she should now that she had people driving her everywhere instead. She looked over at the clock and wondered where he was. He was usually 15 minutes early, and it was almost one. She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She spoke loudly on the phone tryingt o be heard over the music.

"Hey, can you hear me knock?" Kyoko stood up and went to the door where Sho was standing with eight long stem roses.

Kyoko confessed, "Sorry. I didn't." She took the flowers and set them on the table. She was actually keeping them now. She waved good bye at Kanae and grabbed her purse. Sho stood outside the door and waited.

"Why don't you ever come in? You should say hi to Moko-san." She was locking the door behind her out of habit mostly.

Sho cringed. "I don't think she minds, but we better get going, or we will be late for the movie." He took her hand as he always did these days and she felt guilty. Anytime he touched her, she felt guilty but this was part of the agreement, and she would stick with it.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked as they drove off.

"That's up to you, ladies choice." He has been letting her pick most of the places these last few dates and has been dressing normally as well.

Sho's not a fool. When something finally worked with Kyoko, he ran with it. If she didn't like the flash or the glam, he wouldn't give it to her. He took her to very normal things, and asked her to talk about things. She would occasionally ask about his work and he would answer. At first, he answered with as little detail as possible but she kept asking for more information. He was still trying to get the hang of when he should talk and shouldn't but all he had to do was watch her. She expressed all her emotions on her face. He simply hoped they were all true.

They stood in front of the box office. She donned large sunglass and a black knitted beret trying to hide in the crowd. Sho attempted disguising himself as well. Most people never saw him in plain clothes, so that was already a step. He never tried to cover his face much, but he didn't really want people to bother him since he had so little time with her. He wore a simple pale yellow t-shirt with a light blue throw over, black jeans and sneakers. He sported dark wraparound shades to shield a little but there was no way she was getting him in a hat.

"Want to see your movie?" Sho offered. Kyoko was slightly surprised to find that her movie with Ren was still up but it was still making money so she was happy. She did not want to watch it thought.

She shook her head. "I may have played in it, but I still don't like those types of movies. I'd be kind of scared to see how the final outcome was after all the graphics and such were edited in."

Sho already saw it. It scared the crap out of him thinking that the girl killing all these men was the same one that declared herself has his enemy. But he really wouldn't have minded being her victim up until the point where she gutted him like a fish. He felt her tug on his arm.

"Let's see that one, Taru-chan." She pointed to a slapstick comedy.

Sho groaned, "Why did you start to call me that, again? I prefer Sho-chan."

"Shhh!" She looked around making sure they weren't recognized and whispered, "You hate that name. And I last time I spoke your name we were almost mauled. You had to shorten your name to something so unique" They went straight to the automated ticket booth. It was so much easier than showing them a credit card with a famous name on it or risking the chance of them being identifying.

"If I remember correctly, we went out and you were the cause for the little incident at the shopping center," Sho teased making Kyoko blush.

"I'm not use to it yet. I didn't know the clerk would be such a fan of Box-R." They were looking around at the mall as Sho tried to buy her something when the store attendant came up and asked if they needed any help. It was warm inside so she took off her glasses and hat. Once the attendant saw her, she started pointing and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Then promptly fainted. It was so embarrassing, and Kyoko felt obligated to stay and make sure she was ok. People started crowding around asking for autographs and pictures and then Sho got made and that was the end of that. Security was kind enough to help them through, and they left semi whole.

They walked in and Sho was eyeing the food. "You want something from the concession stand?"

Kyoko shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Well I do." Kyoko watched as he grabbed a run away kid. Sho kneeled down to the boy's level. He was probably about 7 years old. "Hey kid, I'll give you 1000 yen if you get me popcorn and a large Cola." He looked up at Kyoko, "You sure you don't want anything?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "M&Ms," she added to the order.

"We will be right over there." Sho pointed an open area next to their show and handed the kid 3,000 yen, and the kid ran off.

"How do you know he won't just run off with your money?" Her eyes were shinning from laughter.

"Cuz I'll find him and kick his ass he if he does," he said half way serious.

Kyoko pouted and playfully slapped his arm. He didn't care if she hit him. Not that it hurt. She was smiling and laughing with him. It was going beyond his wildest dreams. He was watching her cheery face and didn't notice the kid struggling with everything.

"Oh!" Kyoko rushed over and started to grab the drink that was almost slipping from the child's arms. She was crouched down smiling affectionately at the kid as she took their snacks, and he couldn't help the thoughts that entered his mind, Kyoko laughing and playing with a kid of their making.

He blushed as she stood and started walking back to him. She looked up at him, worry over her face, "You ok?"

He nodded and tucked the popcorn in the crook of his arm and drink in one hand then took her hand in the other. They climbed up the stadium stairs and sat at the very last row and farthest darkest corner. If only it was to do nefarious acts instead of actually watching the movie.

"Where's my change?' He asked as they settled in.

"I thought he was supposed to keep it," she said innocently.

"Geez! This didn't cost 2000 yen. Little brat." She smiled and laughed, and he heart skipped a beat.

The movie started up and the place went dark. She was so close to him, in a dark area looking so innocent. His arm itched to curl around her and pull her to him. Normally he wouldn't have hesitated touching his dates. In fact, they were usually all over him if he let them. He started to shake his leg next to her as his nerves took over.

_What do I do?_ They were on a date, so he should be able to touch her, but what if she shoved him off and screamed at him. All that work he's done goes down the drain. His thoughts were racing but then stopped abruptly. If his thoughts were a car speeding down busy street, her hand was the solid brick wall that came out of no where and crushed it into much of scrap metal.

She placed her hand on his thigh, right before his knee. Though if he wasn't looking he could have sworn she touched him much more intimately. The electric jolt from her small warm hand on his thigh shot right through him and he doubt she would have liked the reaction that occurred from it. He stopped breathing when she leaned towards him and her sweet voice whispered softly to him.

"I don't remember you being this jittery." She put her hand on his leg to make him stop shaking. It felt like he was making the whole row vibrate, and it was distracting.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He watched as she removed her hand and his whole body felt cold all of the sudden. His eyes followed her hand as she took a piece of candy in her slender fingers and slipped the sweet between her soft pink lips.

_STOP IT, YOU IDIOT._ He yelled at himself. He was acting like a 15 year old hormone driven idiot. But he couldn't stop the images of her lips on his skin, her tongue licking the sweat off his body, her small hands wrapping around his shaft. The movie has been playing for who knows how long, and Sho didn't even notice.

Kyoko laughed, and his eyes couldn't help but notice the way her small breast seemed to move between the laces of her dress. He always dated women with large breast, where did that go? Now he couldn't help but think how perfect they would fit into his mouth, her perk little nipple growing hard under his tongue.

He groaned, _focus, Sho, focus._ He told himself. Sho started to watch the movie. He had no idea what was going on but watched it.

"I should have gotten a drink," he heard Kyoko whisper softly. He needed something to do with his hands so he was holding the cold drink. He hoped in vain that the cold would help his rising situation. He offered his drink to her without really thinking.

Kyoko hesitated. She didn't like soda, but it was also his drink and all the implications of drinking from it were in her mind. It was an indirect kiss, but he was entitled to a kiss since she kissed Ren at the airport. Not that she was going to tell him about it so he could do it. Oh no, no, especially after what they almost did in the parking garage.

She took the drink and felt instantly relieved. It was watered down but it help immensely after all the chocolate. "Thank you," she whispered. Sho simply nodded.

_That wasn't smart. All you needed was for her to put a long phallic shape object between her lips._ It was extremely difficult gettng certain images out of his mind, but by the time the movie ended he calmed down and could walk without embracing himself. They waited for the crowd to thin out before standing.

"Did you like it? You seemed to enjoy it," She asked.

"You picked this for me?"

Kyoko nodded. "You like funny things. I thought you would like it. You're shoulders were shaking so I thought you liked it." She rolled her eyes then, "but of course you had to think of your image and couldn't laugh like you use to."

Sho blinked at her. _Oh if you only knew the truth._ He thought to himself. He followed her out and he drove her home.

"Hey, um, can I have all of Halloween?" He asked as he handed her another piece of the file. It was slowly dwindling, and he hated it.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to ask Shoko-san," she said supiciously but curious as well.

He sighed. "Please? It's about two weeks away, that's enough time to clear things up right?" She wasn't really worried about being able to clear her schedule. She wanted to make sure Ren didn't have that day off as well. He was trying so hard, and she hadn't seen this side of Sho since they left Kyoto. She found that she actually missed her old childhood friend.

"Ok. I'll tell Shoko-san to give you that day. What are we going to do?"

Sho smiled brightly and in a child like glee said, "It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it." When he found out about the party he knew that he had to take her. This was it, after this she would be his. It had to work!


	11. The Ball

Chapter 10 – The Ball

The two weeks flew by rather quickly. She did two Halloween specials for Box-R and Toradora. Box-R required her to wear an embarrassing costume but Toradora was a lot of fun.

Natsu being Natsu dressed as a very sexy American gangster as did the rest of her 'gang'. She wore a black coat with white stripes that zipped over her breast and then fell around her body to her ankles. It was cut to show off her stomach and the rather tiny black skirt underneath. There was a white collar and cuffs that flared out and a cute little black tie for decoration. She had to wear thigh high stockings which the skirt did not cover at all and very high heels and a black fedora hat with a white band. They went to a student party and pretty much ruined the whole thing scaring most of the student body.

On Toradora, she didn't have to dress up as anything. They had to scare Minori into Ryuuji's arms but the story twisted into scaring Ryuuji and Tiaga instead.

"I thought it would have been much better if you had tried to scare everyone, Kyoko-chan, just pop out with a large blood knife!" Miyake-san, who played Tiaga's crush, Kitamura, loved that Kyoko played a serial killer. He was so happy that they was going to be acting together. The shoot was done and Kyoko was about to leave with Shoko-san when Miyake made his remark.

His hand playfully patted Kyoko's shoulder and stayed there while the other actors laughed. Kyoko felt a cruel smile form on her lips and she reached up and put her hand on his. She slipped into Masami's character and leaned up against Miyake. His laughter died off and his looked down with nervous energy.

"Uh, Kyoko-chan?" She looked up into his eyes and humor was no longer in them but fear. She lifted her hand and caressed his chest up to his jaw, caressing his face in her hand. She wasn't wearing what she would have normally liked but it would have to do.

"It would only work if I had real blood on it. Care to provide that?" Her voice was low and seductive, and he grew pale as a ghost.

Shoko came rushing in, laughing nervously. "Now Kyoko-chan. It was a joke." Everyone around her felt a chill run down their spine but tried to laugh it off once Shoko snapped Kyoko back sending Masami away. The cast was suddenly very pleased with the storyline they were originally provided instead of Kyoko's version.

It was Monday night, and Kyoko was talking on the phone with Ren.

"He didn't tell you anything about tomorrow?" Ren asked trying to sound calm about tomorrow.

"Nope, only that he wanted the whole day. Perhaps he is going to take me to an amusement park or something?" Kyoko said casually.

Ren sighed. "What date is this?"

"Twelve, so only four more after this one." She always reminded him how short it was till the end, but he hated the way she would say his name these days. There were no more ugly faces or angry looks. She said it normally like he was a friend. He had asked her if he tried anything yet.

"Nope. He moved on to hugging, but he still keeps his distance," she told him as if that was nothing.

Ren's gym was never used this often. Hugging and hand holding, that bastard didn't deserve to touch her or be this close to her. The only thing he hung on to were her phone calls and the very rare date they shared. Even their dates changed, they kept their distance and stayed in very public places. If they were ever alone, it was only for a minute or two. It was torture being alone with her and stopping at only a kiss.

"You'll call me if he tries anything right?"

She smiled and reassured him, "I have you on speed dial and everything."

He laughed. "Good. I'll see you, Thursday."

"Yes. Good night, Kuon." She fell asleep with only one man in her dreams.

_Tuesday Morning – Halloween_

It was 10am, and Kyoko was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Kanae couldn't understand why she wouldn't use the dishwasher but didn't argue. She made osen tamago for breakfast, and Kanae could have sworn she gained weight from all her home cooking but the moment she took a bite of the food, she ate every last drop and was very tempted to lick her dish clean.

There was a knock on the door and Kanae left to get it. She opened the door wide open and saw Sho take a step back.

"Good Morning, Kotonami-san," Sho said extremely politely with a touch of worry.

She let a satisfied smirk form on her lips and then left without saying a word to him instead yelling out into her apartment, "Sho-baka is here!" Sho frowned and stepped inside. He survived his second meeting with her friend. He should be safe going inside right?

"Morning Sho. You probably just woke up, did you eat?" Kyoko stepped up to him and took the bouquet of roses in his arms. Sure enough there were 12 long stem red roses with a sprinkling of baby's breath.

"No, I didn't but I can wait till lunch," he said.

She huffed. "You are exactly like Ren! You need to eat properly! Sit! And I'll quickly…" He didn't hear her. His heart throbbed painfully at the mention of _his_ name. She said it so casually so informally so differently than she said his name. After a few minutes, she set down a bowl of their earlier breakfast but slightly different. He hated egg yoke and she took the time to make it egg whites only. He smiled, _she had to feel something for me to do this._

He took a spoon full of the broth and some egg and ate it. He unconciously spoke, "God, I've missed your cooking." Kyoko blushed and started to clean up the roses he got her.

"Remember the cooking show I spoke to you about a few weeks ago?" Sho nodded as he savored the osen tamago in front of him.

"Well they approved the idea you had. I can start in another month. It is taking longer than I thought but I'm happy they liked it. I'll be on every Thursday morning at 9:30. It's called Kyoto Kyoko." She laughed at the name. She was smiling as she arranged the roses in a clear glass vase. She picked up the vase and walked around the counter.

"Thank you again, Sho." Then she kissed him on the cheek. The spoonful of food was suspended in mid air and his mouth hung partially open. She smiled, _This is what I probably looked like when Ren did that to me. Oh well, damage done._ Ren was such a bad influence on her.

She walked away and set the flowers on the shelf next to Kanae's computer, when she turned around Sho sat there still stunned and started to appologize, "Sho? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I…"

He snapped out of it and coughed, "No, please don't regret it. Do whatever you want, I wasn't prepared that's all. We are dating, its normal, we should go." He was ranting and a blush was covering his face. She nodded and followed him out the door.

"So what are we doing?" She asked as he drove off.

This is it. He pulled out a large black envelope from the back seat and handed it to her. "Open it," he told her excitedly. She looked at him puzzled but did so. It was heavy and thick and didn't feel like normal paper. It had a rough texture to it. On the front was beautiful silver paint that his name was artfully printed: Fuwa Sho. She flipped it over and in the middle of it was a silver ribbon tying it together. She gently tugged the ribbon and opened the stiff paper. What she saw, stole her breath away.

It was a hand painted invitation. The paper was dark ivory and beautiful pictures of little people dressed up in elegant gowns and party wear were painted on the side. The words were painted on with gold calligraphy with a black shading detailing the information.

_You and an honored guest_

_are cordially invited to attend a_

_Masquerade Ball_

_to be held at the home of Aizawa Isamu._

_Halloween Night, October 31_

_For the benefit of the Shimazaki Foundation_

_Music provided by the Yoshioka Orchestra_

"Oh, Sho, we are going to this?" He smiled at her, it was working. Her voice held such amazement and wonder.

He nodded but kept his eyes on the road. "That's why I wanted the day. You need to try on your dress." She was staring at the invitation, carefully holding on to the edges as if she was afraid the paint was still wet. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shinning.

"My dress?" Kyoko asked. He smiled the smile that was only meant for her and nodded.

The day flew by rather quickly. He took her to the recommend shop that was doing a lot of the guest's clothing. He even swallowed his pride to ask Shoko for Kyoko's dress size. The shop keeper didn't like not having her try on the dress before the actual day, but Sho threw enough money at her that she didn't mind the rush job.

Sho had everything planned for her. She would try on the dress and then altercations would be made, then he hired a private crew to do her hair and makeup before the event. If putting on his costume was any indication, she would take twice as long to finish hers.

But as he looked up at her, emerging from the private store in her gown, everything was worth it. The first thing he noticed was her dark eyes emerging from behind the mask. They were smoldering and drew out the gold flecks from her irises. The mask was white leather and covered around her eyes. It was dazzling as it captured the light with small gems glittering in intricate designs that matched his mask. Over the right eye was a real full red rose and then pale pink and red feathers fanned out into her black hair. She wore a wig, it was the purest of black like her old hair color, and piled high on her head with thick curls falling down upon her bare shoulders.

The dress was off the shoulders and started with the palest of pink almost white lace. The lace ended just above her elbow and from there white fabric flourished out like a bell, a thick stripe of six layers of lace ruffled down her forearm going from red to orange to pink. The bodice crossed over slightly above her breast where a small tie acted like it held it together under her left breast. The fabric clung on her frame until it hit her tiny waist then flared out wide at her hips. The pale pink lace continued to about mid thigh, crossing over each other just once. The middle of the gown had three segments of white embroidered cloth then underneath was more of that pale pink lace. At her sides was a larger scale of the six layers of lace going from red to white this time.

She held the skirt up to prevent it from dragging on the floor, she wore simple white heels with the same design that her mask had. As she walked towards him, he opened the door to the limousine, bowed down and swung his arm towards the seat in an elaborate way.

Kyoko remembered how she once thought of Sho as her prince charming. He was certainly dressed as one tonight. He wore a white cape that hit down to his knees that had pale pink embroidery at the edges, underneath he wore a old fashion silk ruffled shirt that was almost see through. Around his neck pale pink lace that matched the lace of her dress. He wore white breeches that ended a little after his knee where pale pink stockings took over and into white heeled leather shoes with more designs. His mask was beautiful and made his blue eyes really stand out. It was styled from the phantom of the opera and covered most of his face except his lips and his right cheek. It was made of white leather and had small gemstones running over it. It was tied around his head with straps of white silk.

He offered her his arm as she slipped inside the limo and he followed behind her. After they settled into the limo he asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh my God, Sho, I feel like princess." She took his hand for the first time and he gently squeezed it. "I don't' know how I will ever repay you."

"You don't. Just be my princess and enjoy your evening with me." She smiled her beautiful smile at him and was running her hands down the rich fabric fluffing it around her.

_And please see how much I love you, how I would do anything for you._ Sho's words came out clear in his head. They arrived at the ball a little after nine. There was no time limit for it so they could stay until till the wee hours of the morning but true to her fairytale fashion he was going to sweep her away at midnight.

Two men dressed in European servant wear opened the door for them. The place was all dolled up with thousands of lights and flowers along with a rich purple rug that lead to the front door. He helped her out of the limo, wrapped her arm around his and escorted her inside.

The main floor was something out of a book and Sho couldn't help but wonder if Aizawa built this for this event. Everything was gold and lit up with hundreds of lights that looked like candles. There was a double stair case that merged into one and a few hundred people were all dress as they were. Elaborate, colorful gowns and frocks, men in large white wigs and women with elaborate masks filled the room. Classical music filled the room while people chatted and drank champagne. To the left of the room was a grand banquet and to the right was the orchestra with dancing.

"What was this for again, Sho?' Kyoko asked as she was looking around the room in a trance.

"It's for a children's charity. Aizawa-san lost his nephew to cancer, and he is raising money for it," Sho explained.

"Oh, how are they raising the money?" Kyoko asked suddenly wanting to contribute to the cause.

"The invitation," he stated.

"How much did you pay?" She sounded upset. It had to be a lot of money.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go check out the banquet." He started to walk towards the large table. He placed his hand around her waist and couldn't feel her underneath all the fabric.

They had smaller tables to the side were they could sit and eat. There were a lot of different foods from fruit and cheeses to seafood and sushi and carved meat with roasted vegetables. She wasn't sure she would be able to eat with the corset pinching her waist, but she had to try.

She picked out most of the things she hadn't tried minus anything that looked like she could spill it. There was no way she was going to ruin her dress with some sort of sauce. Sho stuck with what he knew.

"You don't even try the new foods, and you paid how much for this again?" Kyoko asked casually tyring to get an answer as she popped a pan seared scallop in her mouth, relishing in the taste and texture.

"Ha… you aren't finding out. Besides, what is with you and getting so little? You usually have a very healthy appetite." He ate a piece of toro sushi.

Kyoko blushed. "I'm wearing a corset, and it feels like my insides are being compressed into a pea. I'd probably start to feel bad if I ate too much. Here try this." She put a piece of dark meat on his plate.

"What is it?" he said suspiciously.

"It said it was mutton." She ate some of the meat, and it melted in her mouth.

"What?"

She laughed at his stubbornness. "It's lamb, just eat it!"

"Feed it to me," he told her without thinking, but he couldn't take it back now. Especially if she actually did it.

She licked her very red lips and blushed. Kyoko picked up the piece of meat that threatened to fall apart in her fingers and held it out to Sho. She had been in this situation before and as soon as she placed it in his mouth, she retracted her fingers. He didn't try anything, he merely watched her give him the meat and ate it. It was odd only having half his face and eyes looking at her. It felt like he was hiding from her.

"You're right. It's good," he agreed.

"See," she said softly looking at her plate still embarrassed. "You should try the other things as well."

"Will you feed me those too?" She looked up at him shocked, and he was smiling a playful smile. He was teasing her.

"So mean, lazy musician," Kyoko grumbled. He laughed, and they finished their food. The both got a honey drink that was non-alcoholic as per Kyoko's 'request'. He doubt she would drink even after she turned of age. Then they left to greet the host.

Aizawa Isamu was an actor and singer from Sho's agency. He was older gentlemen that sang classic romantic songs and did a lot of older Japanese movies. Sho and Kyoko bowed down and greeted their host.

"Fuwa-san, I'm happy you came. I really didn't think this was your cup of tea. Most young people these days don't really care about things like this, but I'm happy you attended." Aizawa turned to Kyoko and smiled charmingly at the young woman. "Who is with you tonight, Fuwa-san?"

"This is Mogami Kyoko. She is a rising actress and has graciously allowed me to escort her here." Sho held out her hand and Aizawa-san took it in his and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Such a lovely young lady, if I was younger, I'd have to steal you away, my dear," he flirted slightly making Kyoko blush. She bowed down in greeting thought the dress made it into a short bow.

"I'm not nearly as lovely as your home. Thank you so much for inviting us to this magnificent ball, Aizawa-san. It truly is something out of a dream," she said in awe.

Aizawa laughed. "Such a sweet and charming lady. Enjoy yourself, child. You do me and the memory of my nephew a great honor by coming."

Sho pulled Kyoko away and Aizawa greeted his other guest. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled up at him and nodded.

They danced for what felt like hours. The slow dancing was easy but they featured old Japanese dancing and some English ones as well. The Japanese ones were easy to follow; however, both of them laughed and stumbled at the English ones. He even got her to drink some of the champagne.

"Come on, I paid so much for this and you won't have one little glass? I promise the food and dancing will burn away all the alcohol, you won't feel a thing," he pleaded.

"Tell me how much you paid and I will," she tried again.

He shook his head. Kyoko would smack him and call him an idiot for the price he paid to attend this with her. "It's for charity and you are having fun right?"

She nodded, and he lightly waved the glass of rose colored champagne in front of her. She sighed and took the glass. It tasted bitter at first but the after taste was sweet. After another sip, she decided she liked it.

"Not bad right?" He sipped his glass and they spoke for a bit while they rested. The last 30 minutes they spent slow dancing. Sho was in heaven even if he was dressed like a fool. Kyoko was in his arms smiling, laughing and enjoying herself with him. She was looking at him without a single trace of anger or hate.

She yawned lightly, the back of her hand covering her mouth. Sho looked at the clock, and it was almost midnight, "It's midnight, I should take Cinderella back home."

Kyoko laughed and blushed. "It is getting late, but I really don't want this to end."

"There is one more thing before we go. That way you can keep it as a memory." Sho walked her up the stairs. He looked down the empty hallway looking for something when he noticed another couple exiting a room down the hall to his right.

"Where are we going, Sho?"

"Just over here." They arrived at the room and there was a photographer with an elaborate setup for the picture.

"Would you like your picture taken?" He asked knowing she would.

"Kyoko?" He looked down at her and she nodded energetically. He smiled and they walked over. She sat on a bench with gold upholstery and gold drapes hanging elegantly behind it. Sho stood behind her, his hands placed on her shoulders while hers rested on her lap.

"Do you want the masks on or off?" The photographer asked.

Again Sho asked Kyoko. "Off," she replied. Sho nodded and pulled at the ties at his mask. It was thankfully cold that evening, but he hoped that he looked alright after wearing it all night.

"Sho, could you help me, please? The ties are mixed in with the hair." Sho sat on the bench and searched for the black ties in her black hair. Kyoko held the wig in place as he untied the mask. She slipped the mask off with an audible exhale.

She turned to look at him for the first time without the mask that night and he had to remember to breath. "Is my makeup still ok?" She lightly padded the area around her eyes and he stopped her, his hand taking hers and pulling it down from her face.

"You look beautiful, Kyoko," his voice was soft, and she had to look away. The expression on his face was one she had never seen on him before. One she never thought she would see on his face while looking at her.

"Are you ready now?" The photographer intrupting them making them come back to themselves.

Sho stood up behind her again and placed his hand on her shoulder that would face the camera, the other hiding behind her back holding his mask. Kyoko kept her mask on her lap with her hands. She smiled and looked at the camera.

"1…2…3…" The camera snapped. The man turned around him and pulled up the image on his screen. They stood up and looked at it. A faint flush was decorating her cheeks, and Sho was looking dignified and handsome behind her, looking like he was on top of the world.

"It will be a moment or two for it to print. If you want more, there is form you can fill out."

They stepped out onto the hallway as the next couple moved in to take their picture. A pained look crossed Sho's face as he played with his mask.

"Kyoko, I need ask. Do you forgive me for…" his voice left him and he licked his lips to try again, "for my stupidity? For hurt…" He stopped talking as her fingers pressed against his lips.

"Yes. This has shown me things I never thought I'd see from you. And I hope that we can…" his lips crashed into hers preventing her from finishing. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he picked her up slightly.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and images of their first kiss together came to his mind of her pushing him away. That didn't happen here. He pressed his lips against hers, and she responded back with her hands resting on his shoulders not pushing away. Her sugared lips kissed him back, and he thought he won.

This was wrong. Kyoko had wanted him to treat her like this, to love her the way he obvious was now, to treat her like his queen and now, wrapped in his arms, tasting his lips in a tender kiss, and she felt nothing. Nothing. There was no passion, no fire that she felt when kissing Kuon. She felt the love he had for her in his embrace. He was holding her so tightly, wanting to never let go, but she couldn't return the feeling.

Tears started to form in her eyes as he tried to deepen the kiss. His hands were clinging on to her like she was the last precious thing on this earth, and she had to tell him no. She pushed lightly on his shoulder and he broke the kiss, opened his eyes and saw her face.

It didn't work.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried and ran down the hall, tears running down her face. Sho stood there stunned. She didn't love him. Nothing he did could make her love him, he lost her. He felt something tap him on his arm and the photographer held out a thin paper bag. Sho took it, slipped the picture out and stared at the smiling girl that just ran out of his life.


	12. Goodbye

Chapter 11 - Goodbye

Kyoko did very little the next day. She filmed for Box-R this time for which she was thankful for. She really couldn't play the comedy role on Toradora right now. Shoko asked her several times what was wrong and kept telling her that Sho wanted to see her. But she couldn't do it. How do you face a person who you know you just broke their heart?

Their day ended early and Shoko was driving her home to Kanae's apartment. Finally she broke, "Please tell me what happened, Kyoko-chan."

"I didn't feel anything," Kyoko whispered. She looked up at her manager and tears were finally allowed to fall. Shoko pulled into the parking lot of her building and turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko told her last night's events, the beautiful dress, the house, the dancing, the photo and then the kiss.

"When he kissed me, I always wanted him to kiss me like that when I was with him, but he never did. Then when he finally sees me, I didn't feel anything for it, for him." She was crying, and Shoko held her arms around her.

"You knew you didn't love him, why does it surprise you?" Shoko asked softly.

"I don't know. It's not that I'm upset that I felt that way, but I do feel horrible. The fact that he does love me, and I can't do anything about it. I love someone else. I knew that wouldn't change, but..." she couldn't finish it. She simply couldn't sort out all these feelings.

Shoko didn't know what to say. Here this man crushed her over three years ago, played with so many woman including herself and then does this romantic thing to the first girl he had. "Kyoko-chan, he has been calling all day. Perhaps you should talk to him, perhaps if you talk about this…."

Kyoko was shaking her head. "No, I don't know what to say. I need a little time to think about how to deal with this first." She opened the car door and stepped out. "Thank you for today, Shoko-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sho deserved all the pain he was getting, but Shoko knew that it tore Kyoko up inside to hurt someone that badly. It never crossed her mind that Sho did the same to her and he didn't even care until she showed her true self. She sighed and left for her date with Yashiro.

Kyoko walked numbly up the stairs. As soon as she round the corner she saw long legs sitting by her door. Sho. She turned and started to run down the hall.

"KYOKO! WAIT!" He yelled after her. Damn his long legs, he caught up to her easily, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her against him.

"How could you want to see me? I'm horrible. I couldn't stand the sight of you after you broke my heart and now… now… I… I..." She was bawling, fat wet tears falling down her face. Sho held her, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't blame you. It's my fault for letting you go three years ago. I was a fool, and now I'll pay the price." He held her as he spoke, "If I let go, do you promise not to run away?" He felt her nod and he let go. He moved back and sat down on one of the stairs then turned her to face him.

"I never knew what to do with those tears of yours." He wiped away the tears of her cheeks with his thumbs, a little smile on his lips.

"I know but it looks like now you do," she tried to say calmly but her tears made her voice waver.

His heart hurt and it showed on his face. "I wanted to give you this," he said and held out a manila folder.

"Is this…?" Sho nodded and she took the file, inside were the rest of the documents of Kuon's past.

"I've included the name and contact information of the PI that I hired to find it out. I paid him more than enough money to only sell the information to me, but I thought you guys would like to double check that," he stated as matter of factly as he could but his voice betrayed the hurt he felt. This conversation was anything but business-like.

Kyoko hugged the file to her chest, tears still rolling down her face. "Thank you, Sho," she whispered hoarsly.

Finally, he reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a half formed rose with a small stem. "One last one before we part," he offered.

Kyoko cried out and took the rose. She leaped forward and flung her arms around his neck and started crying harder. He laughed sadly wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey now, who is dumping who here? I'm the one who should be crying." She laughed, the file in her left hand and the rose in her right.

"I'm so sorry, Sho. I'm so very sorry," she cried.

"Shhh… I understand." He pulled her back and looked into her damp face with swollen red eyes. "He does love you right?" She nodded.

"If he does anything to hurt you, I'll be here for you after I kill him." She laughed a real laugh and he kissed her forehead. His eyes closed as he lingered there for a few moments. Then pulled away and stood up.

"We can still talk right? We will still be friends?" She asked hopefully.

More pain laced through his heart and he swallowed. After a small pause he replied, "Yes, but give me some time, please? I'll have Kimura plan something with Shoko for us to meet ok." Kyoko nodded, and he made his way down the stairs and out the door with one last look behind him.

Kyoko stood up and walked back to her room. Kanae was gone for work so she was alone. Taking a large metal pot to the balcony, she sat down with a lighter and opened the file. She placed the PI's address to the side and then started to tear strips of the remaining file, lighting them up and set them in the pot. She watched with watery eyes as the papers burned. She reached for the last and felt something slick. Looking down she saw their picture. The picture they took last night. Her fingers hovered over it lightly, and she broke down again crying.

Sho slipped into his car and started it up. He looked up at the building once more and sighed. He put the car in gear and drove off; swinging from his rearview mirror a smaller picture of the night before, portraying Kyoko the way he will always see her, his princess.

**Notes:**

**Onsen means hot springs in Japanese. Onsen tamago are eggs cooked in hot springs. Since eggs are slowly cooked in hot water of about 70-75 Celsius degrees (158-167 F), egg whites are soft and egg yolks are slightly hardened. Onsen tamago is often served in Japanese-style breakfast.**


	13. Welcome home

**Final reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.  
**

Chapter 12 – Welcome home

"Are you sure he is going to be there?" Kanae asked for the third time.

"Yes. Shoko-san said that he got off at 4 tonight, and he wasn't going to pick me up till 6:30 for our date," Kyoko explained.

"Shouldn't you call him first? What if he had to stay late?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise plus Yashiro-san sent me a text saying he was heading home. It's almost 5. He should be there."

"Ok! But if he isn't there, I'm leaving you there. I'm not letting you back in my apartment," Kanae griped. Her fridge was full of food that she had to cook before leaving and about a quarter of it were deserts.

Kanae helped her with her luggage and arrived at his door first. She quickly kicked it hard then waited. Irritation started to take over but soon the door was open.

"Kotonami-san?" Ren was shocked to see her here.

Kanae shoved her way through and dumped the luggage onto his floor and grumbled, "She is all yours. I am going to be running for a week straight to lose the weight she gave me." Kanae stomped over to Ren and pointed a threatening finger at him and snapped, "Don't let this happen again." Then she left.

He was more than confused but the sweetest face in the world popped her head around the door frame with a shy smile. "Hi," she greeted with contained excitement. Her voice was warm and her eyes were glossy as she stepped over the threshold.

Kuon smiled and pulled her in. She dropped her case and the door shut closed as he pulled her to him and kissed her. He had never tasted anything more sweet than her lips. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and she felt the heat in their kiss. She felt the love and was able to return every bit of it back.

He pulled away, his fingers brushing strands of hair away from her face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He sounded hopeful, desperately so.

She nodded.

"What about the file with all the information?" He had to make sure it was real.

"He gave it all back yesterday, and I gave the PI's info to President Takarada. He said he would handle the rest," Kyoko told him happily.

Kuon yelled out excitedly, lifting her up in his arms and swinging her around. She laughed as she held on and then he suddenly pulled her down for a kiss. She dived in, her hands clinging to him, her tongue searching out for his. She moaned into his mouth as his arms squeezed her against his hard frame. She missed him so much. She missed waking up to him every morning and being able to see him every day. She wanted to spend a week in his arms to make up for lost time.

He pulled away from the kiss and started to set her down but she didn't want to stop. She kissed his jaw down to his ear. She flicked her tongue out and licked it and he laughed but it quickly turned into a groan as she nibbled down his neck, her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt.

"Kyoko, wait," Kuon urged. She made an impatient sound and didn't stop, her hands slipping to the revealed skin of his chest that made him weak. He licked his lips and pulled her arms from out his shirt then gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong? I've missed you." She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much but stay here for one minute ok. Not even one minute but wait." Kuon left to the bedroom leaving Kyoko cold and alone.

"Kuon, can't it wait till after," she whined.

"No," he returned, and she struggled to find what had changed. "It has to be now," he said determined. He walked swiftly over to her and then just as quickly went to his knee and opened a little black box in front of her.

"Marry me, Kyoko. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

If Kyoko could breathe, she would be hyperventilating. Inside the pure black box was a large round solitary diamond set in a platinum band. But the band was made up of two thin bands one was solid platinum the other was a band of pink diamonds.

Kyoko looked into the face of Japan's number one actor, most desired man, her mentor, her teacher, her friend and her lover and she knew no other answer. She nodded.

"Yes. yes, yes a million times yes," she cried. Kuon smiled a smile that she will forever get to see. He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger, and then he picked her up bridal style.

"Now, we can continue what you started," his voice implying everything she wanted and more.

_Eight months later..._

A young couple stopped in front of a music store and stopped as they watched an advertisement on one of the many screens.

"Out now! Fuwa Sho's new album, Starting Over. It features his number one hits, Don't Take Your Love Away and Fade Away." Flashes of Fuwa Sho singing sadly into the mic and another of him in his newest PV played on the screen. Then the CD came rushing out and stopped on the screen with a picture of him strumming his guitar solemnly.

The hand on the woman's shoulder tightened and he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "It's ok, you'll see him tomorrow." Kyoko smiled up at her fiance - soon to be husband, and nodded then tney continued down the sidewalk.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. And maybe even some of you felt a little bad for Sho. **

**Those are real songs and I encourage you to listen to them. I think he would write songs like these after this experience, and I always associate rock songs to Sho.**

**Starting Over by Killswtich Engage**

**Don't Take Your Love Away by Vast (haha this isn't really a rock song but it fits.)**

**Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin**


End file.
